El amor de una veela
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Trás el despertar de su sangre veela, Hermione decide que no quiere obligar a su pareja a estar con ella. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy jamás a tenido la oportunidad de decidir nada en su vida.
1. El despertar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

Resumen: Hermione Granger tras el despertar de su sangre veela decide que no quiere obligar a su pareja a estar con ella porque sabe que Draco Malfoy no ha podido decidir respecto a nada en su vida.

 _Aclaraciones_ :

Hermione es mestiza.

Draco es tres partes rocho (ave mística gigantesca) y la trana gira a entorno a que él se convertirá completamente en esta ave si una veela no lo marca.

Las dudas se irán aclarando.

Capítulo 1

 _El despertar_

Hermione Granger con diez y siete años cumplidos apenas hace una semana se ubicó en la mesa Griffindor como de costumbre. Delante de ella sus mejores amigos, Ronald y Harry, hablaban sobre Quiddich o murmuraban sobre las últimas noticias que tenían con respecto a la inminente guerra. La castaña les había estado prestando atención hace algunos minutos atrás, pero no lograba concentrarse completamente por más que se esforzaba. Sus sentidos estaban sensibles en extremo desde hace algunos días, era algo que sus padres le habían advertido que ocurriría cuando su cuarta parte veela despertase.

La chica de ojos miel se sentía especialmente sensible esa mañana. Percibía olores y ruidos que no le permitían escuchar con claridad la conversación que llevaban acabo sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza buscando distraerse, y al no lograrlo decidió ponerse de pie con la clara intención de abandonar el comedor.

-Voy a la biblioteca por unos libros antes de Astronomía.- explicó la chica poniéndose en pie y sin esperar respuesta caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida. Huyendo de todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Al estar fuera de ese ambiente cargado de toda clase de sensaciones, inhaló tranquila el aire limpio del pasillo deshabitado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca sintiéndose plena ante la sensación de soledad y la ausensia de olores y ruidos. Estaba muy cómoda cuando escuchó un sollozo, se acercó a la puerta mas próxima, resultó ser el salón de la clase de Encantamientos. La chica guardó silencio a la espera de algún sonido, y lo volvió a escuchar, esta vez un sollozo ahogado. Granger colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la giró lentamente.

Por los enormes ventanales del salón se colocaba la luz de la aurora. Hermione caminó por el corto pasillo que conectaba con la parte interna del aula, al girar hacia la derecha lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo agachado delante de las pilas de libros sobre las cuales el profesor Flitwich solía subirse a impartir la clase. Hermione inhaló su aroma por primera vez, era una mezcla de menta y chocolate. Ella le reconoció de inmediato, no era la primera vez que le encontraba en aquella posición en el transcurso de sus estudios en el colegio de magia y hechizaría.

Aún hoy, luego de haberle visto tantas veces, se quedaba ensimismada cada vez que le observaba. El chico estaba cubierto en plumas por completo, plumas grises que en la espalda parecían tomar la forma de escamas. Su cabello platinado había crecido un poco y, debido a que estaba tirado en el suelo abrazándose asi mismo, era imposible contemplar su rostro. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que seguramente sus ojos se habían vuelto anaranjados y sus facciones semejaban mas el rostro de un ave. Respiró una vez más su olor a chocolate e imaginó el fervor que indudablemente debía cubrir su vista.

-Malfoy.- susurró con cierta pena, se acercó de inmediato a él, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando, al acercarse, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al escucharle llorar. Era un dolor que jamás había experimentado, y menos hacia el rubio de mirada sombria.

-Vete.- murmuró él. Hermione contuvo el extraño deseo de llorar que invadió su cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras y se acercó con más lentitud. Terminó arrodillándose a su lado como hace varios meses había hecho. La última vez que le vió en aquel estado fue el año académico anterior, en la torre de Astronomía cerca del alféizar del extenso ventanal.

-Necesitas ayuda. ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le preguntó ella sin atraverse a tocarle. La ultima vez que tocó su espalda en señal de consuelo casi pierde parte de su propia piel. Granger todavía recordaba el filo de aquellas escamas contra la palma de su mano y el grito de agonía que había lanzado Malfoy al sentir que ella invadía su espacio personal.

-Déjame sólo, Granger.- le repitió él, escondió aún más su rostro y luego, como ave que le cortan las ala, se retorció mientras buscaba apaciguar el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-No te voy a dejar, pronto los de primer año vendrán a tomar clase y no pueden verte en este estado. ¿No te tomaste tu poción?- quiso ella saber buscando un ángulo en el cual pudiese verle el rostro al chico que todos decían que era el nemesis de su mejor amigo Harry Potter y por consecuencia, enemigo también de Hermione. Aunque esto último no fuese del todo cierto.

-La tomé, pero no funcionó. Snape dice que si mi Veela no aparece para reclamarme me transformaré en un plazo de seis meses.- comentó Draco y soltó un último quejido antes de caer boca arriba sobre el frío suelo.

Hermione guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y observó como las plumas comenzaban a desaparecer del cuerpo del chico. La piel pálida apareció en su lugar, Hermione agradeció que aún conservaba su pantalon negro de vestir. Ella podía escuchar su respiración, y sin motivo aparente cerró los ojos. Aquel sonido le invitaba a sentirse segura, todos los demás ruidos quedaban rezagados...opacados.

-Mi túnica...está en la primera fila.- susurró Draco levantando el rostro por primera vez desde la aparición de una de las pocas personas que conocían su secreto. Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a tomar la túnica mientras el joven rubio se levantaba con dificultad.

Al volver a mirarle, los ojos color miel de la castaña se volvieron mas opacos ante la vista de su nemesis. Draco no le prestaba atención, estaba mas interesado en sentarse en una pila de libros que le quedaba cerca. La castaña sacudió el rostro espantando los absurdos pensamientos que le habían recorrido la mente. ¿Había deseado a Draco Malfoy? No, era imposible, ellos, si bien no eran enemigos totalmente, tampoco eran amigos. Simplemente lograban convivir en armonía cuando se trataba del extraño asunto de las transformaciones de Malfoy.

-Ten.- susurró la chica tendiéndole la tunica. Él la tomó distraídamente, sus dedos tocando superficialmente los de ella en el gesto. Hermione sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando él le tocó y ahogó el gemido involuntario que se moría por escapar de sus labios.

-Gracias, Granger. Demás está que te recuerde que no debes decirle a nadie.- comentó Malfoy colocándose la túnica ante la atenta mirada de la Gryffindor.

-Llevo años guardándote el secreto. Sabes que jamás revelaría algo tan delicado.- le recordó ella.

-Siempre es bueno recordártelo.- susurró él encogiéndose rápidamente de hombros. Aunque les había tocado estar en lados opuestos del mundo, ellos sabían que había surgido una chispa de empatía entre ellos aquel segundo año en el cual decidieron que los enemigos también pueden compartir secretos.

-¿Cómo que en seis meses te transformarás?- preguntó la chica con cierto temor en la voz. Draco suspiró antes de clavar sus grises ojos en la gryffindor que le estudiaba.

-Es parte del ritual, Granger. Snape dice que todo en mi cuerpo indica una produción excesiva de células y anticuerpos completamente diferentes a los humanos.- comentó Malfoy poniéndose en pie. Se veía totalmente repuesto del anterior incidente. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ello, aquellos transformaciones ocurrían de momento y de momento desaparecían.

-¿Y si tu veela no está aquí?- cuestionó ella.

-Está aquí, Granger. Por eso solo me quedan seis meses. El rocho sabe que la veela está cerca y por eso el proceso se apresura. Recuerda que es una batalla por quien llega primero.- le recordó Malfoy dirigiéndose a la salida ante la mirada color miel de la chica.

-No puede ser él...él no.- susurró ella al sentir la melancolía que le invadía el cuerpo ante la ausencia de Draco Malfoy. Como si una parte de ella misma estuviese muriéndose con él a medida que aquella ave se adueñaba poco a poco del cuerpo del Slytherin.

Hermione Granger sintió el graznido de la veela dentro de ella ante la ausencia del rubio. Aquello le enojó, cerró los ojos y entre dientes murmuró llena de cólera. Draco no podía ser, lo conocía desde pequeño y nunca había sentido la más mínima atracción hacia él. Eran agua y aceite; incapaces de dialogar educadamente sobre otro tema que no fuese la extraña naturaleza de Malfoy. A Hermione siempre le había parecido algo extraordinario y aterrador que la vida de Malfoy dependiese de que una veela lo marcase para él tomar permanenetemente su forma humana.

-Y esa veela eres tu...- susurró una voz en su interior y ella sintió como por primera vez las zarpas de su cuarta parte veela comenzaban a mostrarse. Miró sus manos al sentir el malestar y observó con curiosidad como las garras se volvían a su forma humana nuevamente.

-No puede ser...- susurró dejándose caer sentada en uno de los bancos de la primera fila. La luz de la aurora seguía haciéndose paso en el salón mientras los pensamientos de la castaña viajaban al día aquel cuando conoció al insufrible Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Era primero de septiembre de 1991 cuando la pequeña e inexperta Hermione Jean Granger buscaba un vagón donde poder refugiarse para finalizar la lectura de uno de sus muchos libros. La chica mestiza de cabello en crispado y ojos color miel se deslizó dentro de un vagón aparentemente vacío y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un chico sentado cerca de la ventana. Era rubio platinado, el cabello perfectamente alineado hacia atrás y le miraba de manera fija.

-Hola.- saludó ella nerviosa, pensó en dar la vuelta e irse, pero él estaba mirándola sin pestañar y era imposible ignorarle.

-Hola.- respondió él y bajó su mirada al baúl que ella cargaba.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- interrogó ella señalando el asiento de adelante, él se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, entra. Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿y tú?- quiso él saber mirando disimuladamente a la chica a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hermione Granger.- respondió ella rápidamente dedicándole una sonrisa y cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

-¿Granger? No había escuchado a ningún mago con ese apellido.- comentó él arrugando el entrecejo.

-Bueno...es que soy mestiza. Mi padre no es brujo.- explicó ella, con cierto miedo al pensar en la reacción que podría tener el niño delante suyo. Su madre le había dicho que mucha a gente no le agradaban los mestizos...los aborrecían tanto como a los que, de manera despectiva, llamaban sangre sucia.

-Oh...claro.- fue la única respuesta de Malfoy. El niño rubio no volvió a hablar, sus ojos grises se habían perdido en un libro que Hermione desconocia y ella decidió que era mejor seguir leyendo. Definitivamente, él no parecía tener ninguna intención de entablar una amistad y ella prefería no insistir en conversar con él.

Pasaron varios minutos, los suficientes para que el tren se pusiese en marcha y el ruido que este hacía al moverse se colase por la ventana semi abierta. Hermione se hallaba inmersa en su lectura, pero en un momento dado escuchó algunos ruidos a la parte de afuera y se puso en pie por curiosidad. Draco no prestaba ninguna atención, seguía completamente perdido en el libro que la castaña no logró identificar. Granger salió del vagón y miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo buscando de dónde venía el ruido. Al mirar a la izquierda se encontró con un chico pelinegro que seguramente sería de primer año. El niño de tiernos cachetes se acercó a ella tan pronto la vio.

-Hola, estoy buscando a mi sapo, Trevor. ¿No le has visto por aqui?- cuestionó

-No, no creo que este por aquí. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó ella dedicándole una sonrisa y el otro asintió.

-Si me ayudas quizás encontramos a Trevor mas rápido.- comentó él y Hermione no dudo en seguirle.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú eres?- quiso ella saber mientras caminaban en busca del sapo.

-Neville Longbottom.- respondió el otro niño.

Caminaron por un rato, hasta que escucharon otra voz que parecía llamar al pelinegro. Al regresar sobre sus pisadas se encontraron con otros dos niños: uno pelirrojo y otro azabache. El pelirrojo traía entre sus manos un sapo que Hermione dedujo, debía ser Trevor. El pelinegro parecía confundido, pero feliz de simplemente estar allí.

-Encontramos tu sapo, Neville.- anunció el chico que sostenía el sapo tendiéndole a Trevor.

-Que bueno que lo encontraron, Ron. Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo.- habló el de cabello negro.

Hermione se sentía cómoda con los tres niños, eran agradables, todo lo contrario del chico rubio con el cual apenas había podido cruzar palabras. Decidió instantáneamente que aquel chico platinado no era muy agradable en comparación con estos otros. Supo de inmediato que no quería pasar tiempo con el tal Draco, prefería a estos otros chicos.

-Ellos son Ron y Harry. Ella es Hermione, chicos.- les presentó Neville.

Ellos invitaron a la castaña a su vagón, y ella no tardó en aceptar emocionada la invitación. Mientras caminaban hacia el vagón de ellos, ella recordó que había dejado su baúl con el rubio de ojos grises y rápidamente avisó que debía ir a buscar algo antes de ir con ellos. Los tres niños no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, le señalaron donde estaban ubicados y ella giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse a su antiguo vagón.

Al abrir la puerta de aquel compartimiento no había rastro de Malfoy. El lugar estaba vacío, la ventana cerrada y solo su baúl estaba en el área donde anteriormente habían estado no solo el de ella sino el de él. Granger arrugó el entrecejo y luego se encogió de hombros antes de disponerse a bajar su baúl. Ella sabía que a Draco no me había agradado del todo, del contrario hubiese mantenido una conversación con ella...cosa que ni siquiera intentó.

-Bueno...no era para nada agradable.- murmuró saliendo del vagón y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los que más adelante serían sus mejores amigos.

El camino había sido una travesía llena de risas y comentarios sobre sus familias. La castaña reconoció de inmediato a Harry Potter, aún cuando anteriormente no le había asociado con el niño que vivió, tan pronto le escuchó hablar supo que era él. Le sorprendía lo humilde y modesto que era, no eran las características que había esperado encontrar en él. Ronald era todo lo contrario a Harry, pero era divertido, aunque sus comentarios a veces le hacían rodar los ojos en desesperación.

Al llegar a Hogwarts tuvieron el primer encuentro desagradable con Draco Malfoy. El encuentro que marcó lo que sería una historia llena de discusiones y disgustos. Hermione pensaba que luego del trato que les dió, ella no podría verlo sin sentirse enojada.

-Miren con quienes se ha unido Harry Potter.- comentó el rubio con desdén mientras les miraba con asco. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, ligeramente sorprendida ante la mirada de desprecio que portaba el niño delante suyo.

-¿Tú quién eres?- cuestionó Harry haciéndole frente.

-Es un Malfoy.- interrumpió Ronald mirándole de mala manera. Su tono de voz solo dejaba ver que los Malfoy no tenían buena fama en su cabeza.

-Y tu eres un Weasley. Tu ropa de segunda mano te delata.- se burló Malfoy y Hermione supo que si antes le parecía poco agradable ahora le parecía la imagen viva del desagrado.

Desde ese día iniciaron una guerra abierta en la cual no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin que surgiese alguna discusión. El rubio era prepotente y orgulloso, se jactaba de tener la vida perfecta y a Hermione no le agradaba ninguna de sus cualidades. Todo se mantuvo así el primer año en Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy junto con sus compinches Goyle y Crabble no hacían sino molestar a Hermione, Ronald y Harry. Grager podía recordar, como si fuese hoy, aquel día en clase de vuelo. Malfoy había conseguido que les restasen puntos a Gryffindor al provocar a Harry hasta hacerlo subir sobre su escoba. Cosa que por supuesto la profesora Hooch había prohibido. ¡La castaña no comprendía como el chico de redondos espejuelos se dejaba manipular por las provocaciones del rubio que no sabía hacer otra cosa además de burlarse de ellos!

El ruido en la puerta del aula regresó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y se percató de que un grupo de cinco estudiantes de primer año habia llegado y comenzaban a ubicarse en la segunda fila. La chica se puso de pie, corroboró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y salió presurosamente del aula de clases. Saliendo se encontró con el profesor Flitwich, quien le dedicó una sonrisa que ella no dudó en contestar.

-¿Buscaba algo, señorita Granger?- quiso saber el amable profesor con una sonrisa.

-No, nada.- respondió rápidamente antes de despedirse. Flitwich ignoró su nerviosismo y simplemente se adentró en el salón de Encantamiento listo para impartir la clase. Hoy los de primer año aprenderían a realizar el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa".

"...la misma vida de los hombres...es batalla." 

_La Celestina_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? Los primeros capítulos están terminados asi que los iré subiendo poco a poco.

Si te gusto la trama no dudes en dejar un Review con tu opinión. XOXO

5 RR y subo el siguiente capítulo el viernes próximo.


	2. La cercania

**Hola!**

 **Annykzhenn:** jeje es bastante diferente la trama, veremos como marcha XD Gracias por comentar espero que te guste la continuación. Besos!

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy** : Algo similar puede ocurrir acá, pero ya veras a medida que se desarrolla la historia. Tenia la idea en mi cabeza hace bastante tiempo y espero que el resultado sea bueno XD Gracias por comentar y besos!

 **Narradora Nueva** : Jajaja intentaré que Draco no sea tan patan con Hermi, ya tengo en mente cómo será cuando sepa que Hemrione es su veela, pero tendreis que esperar a leerlo xD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **LeslieeMariia** : Que bueno que te guste la historia espero que te siga pareciendo interesante a medida que svanza. Gracias por comentar y besos!

 **Capítulo 2**

 _La cercanía_

El castillo estaba sumergido en una profunda lluvia de septiembre. El cielo se había empañado al tiempo que las nubes de algodón dejaban caer insistentemente la lluvia acumulada de tantos días. El agua golpeaba los arboles del bosque prohido, besaba el parapeto de la torre de astronomía y golpeaba cuidadosamente la ventana en lo alto de la torre Gryffindor. Hermione se hallaba sentada en la sala común, el silencio producto de la ausencia de otra persona, le parecía encantador. Sus ojos color caramelo se hallaban fijos en las gotas cristalinas que recorrían el cristal de la ventana a medida que seguía lloviendo.

La Gryffindor suspiró sonoramente contemplando las nubes grises y segundos luego volvió a su lectura. Tenía clase de pociones en una hora; recordó que compartía clase con Slytherin y esta vez arrugó el gesto con disgusto. Durante toda la semana había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de las serpiente...o mejor dicho...de una en específico. Una que parecía no prestarle mucha atención, pero a la cual ella, por motivos que aún se negaba a aceptar, no podía dejar de observar. La chica intenta ignorar lo que se hace muy obvio en su cabeza y vuelve a leer el libro...al fin logrando echar sus pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse.

Su concentración no perduró, pronto un olor a zanahorias y a bosque le llegó a la nariz y levantó el rostro encontrándose con uno de sus mejores amigos. Ron se acercaba a ella corriendo, vestía su ropa de quidditch, la misma estaba sucia seguramente porque habia estado practicando. Su cabello estaba despeinado y Hermione podía distinguir un olor ligeramente salado que probablemente provenida del sudor que le cubría. Ronald se sentó junto a ella delante de la ventana y la castaña supo que quería comentarle algo que seguramente no podía esperar.

-¿Estas muy ocupada?- quiso saber el pelirrojo pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

-No mucho, terminaba de leer sobre la poción que estaremos preparando en exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos.- le respondió ella lanzando una mirada al reloj que descansaba bajo la figura de un león en el extremo contrario.

-En realidad venía a preguntarte si no te molestaría decirle a Snape que no me sentía bien y por eso no llegaré a la clase.- le pidió Weasley con una sonrisa. Hermione se cruzó rápidamente de brazos.

-¿Harry también faltará cierto?- interrogó la castaña, Ron ligeramente escondió su mirada y se encogió de hombros fingiendo no tener conocimiento.

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero si se meten en problemas yo misma me encargaré de castigarlos.- les advirtió Granger.

El pelirrojo simplemente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Hermione tocó su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, buscó el nerviosismo que normalmente sentía cuando aquel chico se le acercaba, pero todo lo que encontró fue un vacio que le desagradó por completo. ¿Por qué no podía ser él la pareja elegida por su veela? Ella había estado interesada en Ron desde tercer año, y ahora, de un momento a otro, todo lo que creía sentir había desaparecido.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, Hermione miró hacia el cielo y comtemplo las nubes oscuras antes de agarrar su mochila, acomodar el libro que había estado leyendo y encaminarse hacia la salida. Caminó distraída por los pasillos, bajó la Gran escalera y encaminó sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. Sus ojos trazaron cada caballero de metal que iba quedando atrás y escuchó a dos estudiantes jugando snap explosivo antes de adentrarse hacia el nido de las serpientes.

Hacía frío en los pasillos, y aun cuando estaban en el área más baja de Hogwarts, de vez en cuando sepodía escuchar un relámpago retumbar a la parte de afuera del castillo. La castaña ajustó su bufanda con los colores de su casa y con su mano derecha cubierta por un fino guante negro abrió la puerta del aula de pociones y entró. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de un rubio que se encontraba de pie junto a Snape. Ante el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta, los dos se giraron hacia la Gryffindor. El hombre de negro cabello arrugó el gesto en señal de desagrado y Hermione tuvo que reprimir el deseo de rodar los ojos.

Pero la castaña apenas prestó suficiente atención a Severus. Sus ojos color caramelo se detuvieron en el chico pálido al cual su túnica Slytherin le cubría por completo. Hermione estudió su perfecta forma de colocar su bufanda, los guantes negros perfectamente ceñidos a sus dedos y su cabello colocado hacia atrás de tal manera que seguramente no había un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Entonces respiró, sus pulmones se saturaron con el aroma a menta y chocolate. Claramente escuchó el graznido de la veela dentro de su cuerpo, estaba extasiada ante el aroma.

Aun cuando muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo dentro de la Gryffindor. Ella simplemente permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos y luego se dirigió a la mesa más lejana. Estaba al fondo del aula, cerca de una estantería donde estaban colocados varios líquidos de diferentes tamaños y colores. La castaña sacó rápidamente su libro e intentó ignorar el olor que se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Sentía la mirada de los otros dos sobre ella, pero aun así no levantó la mirada sino que siguió con la lectura. Su esfuerzo funcionó, minutos luego había conseguido controlarse por completo.

Minutos más tardes Neville Longbotton se estaba ubicando junto a Granger. La castaña le sonrió e intentó enfocar su atención en el olor a talco del joven pelinegro. Por más que intentaba seguía percibiendo el olor a chocolate de Malfoy, opacado por su propio intento que suprimirlo. Ella decidió prestar atención solo al rostro de Longbotton, escuchando cada palabra de su compañero con mucha concentración para ignorar que el aroma del Slytherin se sentía más cercano. Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente y entre dientes ella ahogó una maldición cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a salirse de control.

-¿Es cierto que prepararemos el filtro de muertos en vida?- le interrogó el moreno con curiosidad. Hermione Granger escuchó la pregunta y supo que ahí estaba su salida. ¡Explicaría la poción para distraerse!

-Sí, eso decía el silabario. Estuve estudiando sobre la poción y es simplemente alucinante. Lleva raíces de valeriana y según el libro, un corte incorrecto podría conseguir resultados escalofriantes.- comenzó a hablar la Gryffindor ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro que le escuchaba con interes mientras ella seguía impartiendo sus conocimientos.

Al otro extremo del aula Draco Malfoy se había sentado junto a Blaise, Nott y Parkinson. Sus tres amigos estaban hablando sobre algún tema irrelevante que al rubio poco le importaba. La última silla era junto a Parkinson así que se ubicó al lado de ella y sacó su libro de pociones para releer en silencio los ingredientes para la poción. Sus ojos grises se pasearon por los ingredientes, por las directrices e incluso por los dibujos antes de que, al levantar la mirada, pudiese corroborar en el reloj junto a la puerta de salida que faltaban solo cinco minutos para el inicio de la clase.

Malfoy movió sus ojos hacia Snape, pero se encontró con los ojos color miel de cierta castaña. Draco sostuvo su mirada sin reacción alguna, hasta que ella miró a Neville nuevamente e intentó entender lo que este le comentaba. Al ver que ella seguía con su tarea el Slytherin volvió a mirar su libro y solo levantó la mirada cuando Snape habló para dar inicio a la clase.

-Como sabrán todos, hoy prepararemos el filtro de muerto en vida. ¿Alguien sabe que efecto podría tener la poción?- cuestionó el profesor caminando hacia una estantería de la cual tomo una botella que contenía un líquido muy similar al agua. Al girarse para ver quién se ofrecía a responder solo encontró la mano de Hermione Granger elevada.

-Granger.- le concedió la palaba de mala gana. Sabiendo que tendría que darle meritos a la gryffindor porque seguramente respondería correctamente.

-El filtro de muertos en vida da al que lo tome un poderoso sueño que puede extenderse indefinidamente. Es muy peligroso si no se usa con precaución. Su antídoto es la poción Wiggenweld.- habló Granger con toda la seguridad que le caracterizaba desde que había llegado al colegio de magia y hechizaría.

-Muy bien, Granger. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.- comentó con desgana Snape antes de sentarse y comenzar a abundar sobre la pócima.

Snape pasó algunos minutos explicando como debía cortarse cada ingrediente y como debía mezclarse el líquido a medida que fuesen añadiéndose los distintos componentes. Hermione desde su mesa copiaba lo más rápido posibe todos los comentarios del profesor. Arrugando de vez en cuando el gesto cuando percibía que el desgraciado aroma a menta de Malfoy iba mezclándose con el olor a lirios de Parkinson. La mezcla le desagradaba, su veela se sentía amenazada, pero ella no tenía pensado actuar irracionalmente.

-Granger, ubíquese con Malfoy. Nott con Zabinni, Neville con Parkinson, Mclaggen con Greengrass y Zacarías con Thomas.- anunció Snape mientras se dirigía un armario justo detrás de su escritorio y sacaba unas hojas de menta.

-Tienen una hora para realizar el filtro. Los revisaré cuando terminen.- anunció el profesor y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus mesas con rapidez.

Granger permaneció en su posición, anotando rápidamente lo que debía buscar. Sintió movimiento a su lado, el ruido de un libro al ser colocado sobre la mesa y luego la presencia de alguien a su izquierda. El olor a menta y chocolate era tan palpalble en el aire que ella percibió el cambio hormonal que estaba dándose en su propio cuerpo. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos color mercurio de Malfoy. Él le miraba sin rastro de enojo, duda o interrogación: la miraba como le había mirado siempre. Con total indiferencia, la misma indiferencia que ella le había dedicado todos esos años.

-¿Voy preparando el caldero y cortando las hojas?- se ofreció el chico tomando las hojas de menta que Severus había colocado en la mesa. Hermione asintió y se encaminó al estante que se hallaba a algunos pies de distancia. Desde su posición se giró a observar al rubio y le halló colocando el caldero sobre la mesa para luego tomar un cuchillo.

-Deja de mirarlo.- se dijo a si misma en un murmullo y volvió su atención a las cosas que debía buscar.

En muy poco tiempo la castaña se encontraba unicándose junto a Malfoy. El rubio cortaba las hojas en trozos muy pequeños, tenía una técnica muy limpia. A Granger le gustaba su manera de mover las manos sobre la mesa para agarrar el siguiente ingrediente que debía cortarse. Sus ojos se centraron en el movimiento del cuchillo durante algunos segundos y luego volvió a concentrarse en manganeso que debía pulverizar antes de arrogarlo al caldero.

-Mier...- murmuró Draco en medio de su trabajo. Hermione levantó la mirada y observó como la sangre recorría un camino corto desde el dedo del rubio, por la navaja del cuchillo y cayendo a la mesa con un ruido sordo. El olor le llegó con rapidez a la nariz, sus uñas comenaron a crecer y ella apretó el filo de la mesa luchando por mantenerse quieta. Sus uñas enterrándose en la madera.

-Maldición.- murmuró el rubio tomando las hojas de lavanda en las cuales había caído la sangre para arrojarlas a la basura. Hermione sintió como su respiración se volvía erratica, arrojó los últimos trozos de raíz de valeriana al caldero y apresuradamente exclamó un "vuelvo enseguida" y abandonó el aula.

Afuera todo olía diferente. El pasillo estaba desierto, la chica miró sus manos. Las largas garras dolían superficialmente. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, pero Draco Malfoy aún estaba muy cerca y lo único que consiguió fue respirar más su aroma. Sus zarpas crecieron mas y sintio como surgían dos colmillos en su boca. Su cuerpo liberaba feromonas con rapidez. Granger cerró los ojos e intentó respirar nuevamente, el olor a menta parecia ser un humectante que solo le hacia enloquecer.

La castaña apoyó la frente de la pared junto a la estatua de Salazar e intentó pensar en algo que le sacase de la cabeza ese endemoniado olor a menta, chocolate y sangre. Por suerte, su cabeza seguía trabajando rápidamente y se encontró volando años atras. A la primera vez que había visto a Draco transformándose en un rocho.

 _Era una mañana de noviembre en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Hacia un mes había golpeado al rubio para defender a sus amigos y luego de ese día él parecía huir de cualqueir enfrentamiento verbal con ella. Aun así, seguía molestando a Ron y a Harry fuera de su presencia. La castaña se había levantado temprano e iba subiendo las escaleras en forma de espiral que conducían al aula de astronomía. Cuando estaba por empujar la puerta escuchó un graznido. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, casi sobre el pomo de la puerta._

 _Ligeramente ella inclinó su cabeza de la puerta y escuchó con atención el grito ahogado de quien sea que estuviese adentro. La curiosidad pudo mas que el respeto hacia la privacidad y lentamente giró el pomo y asomó el rostro. Tendido en el suelo junto a un telescopio estaba Draco Malfoy retorciéndose e intentando esconder los gritos que se escapaban por entre sus labios. Hermione quedó helada en su lugar por algunos segundos, luego reaccionó y se apresuró a correr hacia el rubio._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy?- interrogó llegando a su lado, pero cuando él la miró ella quedo completamente fascinada ante la imagen que estaba observando._

 _Sus ojos centellaban, se habian vuelto casi naranjas. Sus orejas se habían alargado y el comenaba a adquirir cierta semejanza con una extraña ave. Su barbilla estaba más pronunciada y además, la piel de su cuello y el inicio de sus mejillas estaba siendo cubierto por suaves plumas grises. Él la miró fijamente y ella se sorprendió cuando no divisó el odio en esos ojos que ahora ya no eran color mercurio._

-¿Qué te tomaste? ¿Histe mal una poción?- _cuestionó la joven sin atreverse a tocarlo. El otro se giró para poder levantarse un poco._

 _-Busca Snape, Granger.- le ordenó él, la castaña frunció el ceño completamente indispuesta a seguir las órdenes del Slytherin._

 _-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- interrogó ella._

 _-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.- respondió él, su voz comenzaba a cambiar._

 _-Esta bien, solo porque no se que te ocurre.- terminó por ceder ella y salió corriendo del aula de astronomía_.

-Granger...- la voz del profesor Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girar el rostro pudo ver al jefe de la casa de las serpientes mirándole en el pórtico de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Pensaba regresar en algún momento?- le interrogó el profesor y la Gryffindor sintió que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó rápidamente acercándose a Severus.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- cantó Snape, y Hermione podía asegurar que lo había dicho con mucho gozo y alegria.

-Regresaste.- comentó Draco mientras revolvía lentamente el brevaje. Hermione se ubicó a su lado sin decir nada y el chico luego de algunos segundos ladeó el rostro para mirarla.

-Estaba un poco sofocada aquí adentro.- explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizás estás enferma.- murmuró Malfoy volviendo su atención filtro que comenzaba a tornarse color leche.

-Si, quizás. Tendré que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-Quizás te cura de ser tan sabelotodo.- se burló Draco sin siquiera mirarle. Parecía concentrado en las vueltas que estaba dándole a la poción.

-¿Tu herida está bien?- cambió ella el tema y el rubio miró su dedo y se encogió de hombros.

-Era una tontería. Cicatrizará rápidamente. Ya sabes...ventajas.-

Le comentó encogiéndose de hombros y ella supo que se refería a su naturaleza. El rocho no solo era ave gigantesca sino que tenia ciertos poderes de regeneracion que le permitía curar sus propias heridas en períodos cortos.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez...podrías haber arruidado el filtro.- comentó Hermione escondiendo su preocupación para que él no fuese a percatarse de que le importaba su bienestar.

-Solo cometí un pequeño error, Granger. Mi sangre no cayó en el filtro...tu calificación está segura.- murmuró él sarcásticamente sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

La castaña sintió un apretón en el pecho. Podía oler a Malfoy; estaba ofendido y un poco enojado. Saber que era su culpa le hacía sentir enojada consigo misma. La chica lo rodeó y sin poder evitarlo colocó su mano sobre la de él. Con un movimiento suave comenzó a corregir el movimiento de muñeca del Slytherin. Su veela graznaba en extasis ante el tacto de la piel caliente de Malfoy. A diferencia de ella, el rubio tomó su acción como una presunción...como si ella simplemente no confiase en sus capacidades.

-Si quieres sigue tú.- comentó Draco aun sin soltar la cuchara, levantó la mirada justo cuando iba a alejarse y sorpresivamente se encontró atrapado en los ojos de la mejor amiga de su némesis. No sabía porqué, pero no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Granger apenas parpadeaba. Su parte veela rápidamente reaccionó al contactó visual y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus uñas comenzar a crecer. Sabiendo que todo se arruinaría si seguían cerca...Granger soltó el cucharón con el cual revolvían la mezcla y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Draco sujetó firmente el cucharón y observando el camino de la Gryffindor siguió mezclando el filtro que ya casi tomaba el color indicado.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? Poco a poco se irán sabiendo mas cosas.

5 Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el Viernes próximo (29) o quizás un poco antes xD


	3. Sentimientos

_Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Espero les guste la continuacion. Besos!_

 **Capítulo 3**

Era el segundo trabajo en la semana que le asignaban con el rubio de ojos grises. Primero el lunes en la clase de Pociones. Ahora, Mcgonagall les había encomendado redactar un ensayo sobre la variedad de transformaciones de género morfológico. A Hermione el tema le pareció interesante, había estado animada durante toda la clase. Hasta el momento en que la profesora dijo que elegiría aleatoriamente las parejas.

La castaña en lo personal prefería la libre selección o en todo caso...la dedocracia. Todo lo que estuviese relacionado al azar nunca solía funcionar de manera armoniosa. Ella esperaba lo peor cuando fue su turno de levantar su varita para sacar un pedazo de pergamino del interior del sombrero de Minerva. Lo dejó caer sobre las arrugadas manos de la profesora y esta lo abrió lentamente.

-Malfoy con Granger.- anunció Minerva antes de seguir con el siguiente alumno. Hermione sintió que se hundía en su asiento, giró el rostro y le miró. Él le miraba desde el otro extremo del aula, sentado junto a Nott.

Hermione podía percibir su olor natural desde el lado contrario. Lo había estado ignorando desde que entraron a tomar la clase. La chica se negaba a distraerse de una de sus clases preferidas solo por su condición de Veela. No estaba dispuesta y no lo haría. Pero mirarle a los ojos era demasiado, cuando sus ojos se encontraban todo lo racional que pudiese estar almacenado en su cabeza dejaba de funcionar correctamente.

-El último día para la entrega es el lunes. Pueden retirarse.- anunció la profesora y con un movimiento de su varita todo lo que había estado escrito en el pizarrón desapareció.

Draco reaccionó inmediatamente, se puso en pie lo mas rápido posible, rompiendo el contacto visual con la ojimiel y centrando su atención en lo que Theodore Nott le estaba comentando. Él sabía que había algo extraño alrededor de Granger desde hace unos días, pero no lograba entender que era. Solo tenía claro que ella no le miraba de la misma forma, aunque tampoco podía describir con certeza cómo le miraba.

-Mis padres planean un matrimonio arreglado con Greengrass. - le comentó Nott mientras se encaminaban a la salida. Draco le miró y no pudo esconder la sonrisa burlona que asomó en su rostro. No era una sonrisa como tal, más bien un gesto de burla cargado de un sentimiento de empatía.

-¿Astoria?- quiso saber Malfoy sujetando firmemente el libro de transformaciones entre sus manos. Siempre andaba con un libro o un pergamino en la mano desde aquel día en el cual se transformó por primera vez. Él no conocia el motivo...pero seguía cargando un libro siempre que abandonaba su sala común. Aquel día no tenia nada en las manos cuando vio sus uñas desfigurarse hasta formar garras que hasta cierto punto le aterraban ...

-Daphne...- murmuró Theo y su rostro era una mueca de desagrado que le fue imposible ocultar. Draco pasó su mano libre por sus cabellos e intentó contener las palabras de burla que morían por escapar de su boca.

-Coméntales tu desagrado.- le dijo Draco.

-¿Tu lo harías?- interrogó el castaño. Malfoy guardó silencio. La respuesta era obvia, él no lo haría. Jamás desobedecería una orden de su padre...su familia era casi una dinastía en la cual la palabra de Lucius Malfoy era una ley inquebrantable.

-Tu padre es más flexible...- murmuró Draco y el castaño asintió con un gesto antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Aun así, me parece que mis padres estan demasiado interesados en el negocio.- comentó Nott y el rubio elevó una de sus cejas.

Malfoy estaba por contestar cuando sintió el olor. Respiró tan profundamente como su condición de semi-criatura mágica le permitió. Por primera desde aquel día cuando dejó de ser un mago normal, logró percibir un solo arroma en el aire. Un aroma que opacó todos los demas por completo, pero que duró menos de un segundo. Él no supo identificar el olor, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente, pero sintió el graznido en su pecho. Era el olor de una Veela...una que quería reclamarlo como de su pertenencia. Aun así...no podía asegurar que se tratase de su Veela...todo era confuso en su cabeza. Tan confundido estaba que olvidó que debía responder al castaño que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa? Avísame si tengo que encerrarte en un cuarto.- le dijo Nott moviéndole del hombro derecho para que saliese de su despiste. El castaño de ojos claros, Blaise y Pansy eran los únicos en saber de la condición de rubio. Por supuesto, Hermione era la única Gryffindor en estar enterada. Draco se alegraba de que ella le hubiese descubierto, porque la chica siempre se mostraba comprensiva cuando se trataba de sus transformaciones y su naturaleza.

-Estoy bien. Avanza, debemos llegar al entrenamiento.- murmuró Malfoy y sin mas ambos se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quiddich. Uno seguía comentando sobre la boda no deseada y el otro se cuestionaba en silencio quién era esa nueva Veela que estaba en Hogwarts.

Hermione se había quedado en el aula de Transformaciones casi completamente sola. Únicamente la profesora Mcgonagall se hallaba sentada revisando unas anotaciones. Granger miró a todos salir, la ausencia del olor a chocolate y menta de Draco Malfoy le paralizó. Sintió una fuerza interior que antes no había sentido...un deseo por el rubio le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió el dolor en sus uñas, aquel dolor al cual ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Apretó sus labios, y se permitió maldecir entre dientes su naturaleza de semi-criatura mágica. No quería sentir lo que sentia...no quería...pero lo sentía...su corazón se sentía roto ante la ausencia del Slytherin. El rostro de la castaña seguramente se desfiguró; respiró con fuerza...a lo lejos podía percibir el aroma a menta...su cuerpo produjo fermonas. Ella lo sentía, pero no podía impedirlo.

-Señorita, Granger.- le llamó Minerva, la chica levantó la mirada de su mesa y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la jefa de su casa. La señora le miraba con cierta preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Dumbledore me comentó de su caso.- le dijo Minerva deteniéndose delante de la joven. El olor a menta terminó de extinguiese y Hermione sintió que, aunque como criatura se sentía destrozada, ella volvía a tener control de si misma.

-Creo que estoy teniendo problemas de autocontrol. ¿No hay alguna pócima que pueda beber?- quiso saber la castaña, lo había estado pensando desde que descubrió los cambios en su cuerpo. Quizás podría colocar los efetos bajo alguna pócima tranquilizadora.

-Hablaré con Snape, seguramente tendrá algo escondido en las mazmorras.- le consoló la profesora pasando una de sus manos, arrugadas por la edad, por la espalda de su alumna predilecta.

-Muchas gracias, profesora.- fue la respuesta de la castaña, le dedicó una sonrisa que la otra respondió con cierta dulzura antes de abandonar el aula.

Hermione le siguió mientras caminaba y luego volvió su vista hacia sus cosas. El silencio en el aula era tangible, lo suficiente para que la joven lograse escuchar el viento que se colaba por la ranura de la única ventana semi abierta en el salón de transformaciones. Un aullido resonó por todo el pasillo del segundo piso. La castaña quedó inmóvil en su asiento con el ceño fruncido. Segundos luego, observó hacia el escritorio de la profesora Mcgonagall: observando como las dos figuras de mármol con forma de gato se movían suavemente.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- cuestionó la joven poniéndose de pie, sus pasos resonaban en el aula vacía a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Abrió un poco la misma, apenas una pequeña ranura lo suficientemente grande como para asomar el rostro. Apenas pasaron segundos cuando le pareció que una sombra oscura se movió con rapidez en su dirección. Cerró de un golpe la puerta, percibiendo como lo que fuese golpeaba la misma sin llegar a abrirla.

Con el corazón latiendo vertiginosamente en su pecho la veela sintió como sus garras surgían al igual que sus colmillos. Estaba asustada, y eso parecía poner a su parte veela sobre aviso. Extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y volvió a abrir la puerta. Esta vez el pasillo estaba desierto, respirando aceleradamente ella tomó sus cosas y sin soltar su varita abandonó el aula de transformaciones dejando la resonancia de sus pasos rápidos por todo el pasillo y percibiendo el frío anormal que habia inundado el lugar.

Esa misma tarde, se sentó junto a Ronald y Harry a comentarles lo que había ocurrido en el piso del aula de transformaciones. Los jovenes le escucharon con ceños fruncidos. Ron comía sin decir nada, deteniendo las mordidas que daba a su pedazo de pavo cuando Hermione mencionó la aparente sombra negra. Harry apenas movía la pajita del jugo mientras prestaba atención, sus ojos verdes fijos en su mejor amiga. La castaña contaba todo con un nudo en la garganta, aun podía percibir ese aíre frío que sintió al salir al pasillo...como si lo que hubiese golpeado del otro lado de la puerta se hubiese disipado, pero hubiese dejado la prueba de su presencia allí.

-¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Estará relacionado con ya sabes quien?- interrogó Harry en un susurro, distraidamente agarrando un pedazo de pollo con la punta de su tenedor.

-No lo sé. Podría ser.- comentó Granger encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de tener el ceño fruncido.

-Podemos ir a revisar el pasillo en la noche, quizás descubrimos algo.- le comentó Harry apretando la mano que ella tenía sobre la mesa a modo de apoyo. La castaña sonrió, feliz de poder tener a sus amigos de su lado.

-Señorita, Granger.- la voz poco amigable de Severus Snape les interrumpió. La castaña giró el rostro, aun sentada junto a Harry. El profesor de cabello negro se encontraba junto a Minerva mirándole con poco paciencia.

-¿Me necesita profesor?- interrogó ella.

-Venga con nosotros, por favor.- le pidió Snape. Hermione asintió, bastó una mirada a su jefa de casa para que recordase de que se trataba del asunto. Su asunto.

Se puso en pie ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, sonriéndoles para que no pensasen que había ocurrido algo negativo y luego caminó tras los dos profesores que ya se dirigían a la salida del comedor. Hermione no dijo nada, solo les siguió en silencio, se percató de que no iban a las mazmoras y suspiró aliviada porque no le agradaba mucho aquel lugar. Minutos luego se detuvieron delante de la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Minerva murmuró algo que la castaña no llegó a escuchar y comenzaron a subir las escaleras que conectaban con el despacho del viejo director.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger. - le saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, sentado tras su escritorio cerca de la chimenea.

-Buenas noches, director.- respondió ella el saludo, nerviosa al sentirse rodeada de tanta gente importante.

-Minerva nos comentó sobre tu poción. Snape preparó esta hace unos días para otra veela en la escuela. Todavía mantiene la fuerza necesaria para tranquilizar los efectos de su condición, pero necesitamos saber quién es su pareja.- le pidió Dumbledore mostrándole el líquido color cobre que estaba contenido en un pequeño frasco de cristal.

Hermione miró a los dos profesores, su rostro comenzó a adquirir un sonrojo que aunque no podía ver, sentirlo le avergonzaba aun más. Quería decir algo, porque quedarse sin palabras le desagradaba, pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Tantos años de rencillas y discusiones. La joven castaña se sentía incapaz de decir su nombre en voz alta...aún le costaba admitirlo consigo misma.

-No queremos entrometernos, señorita. Es necesario para la poción. Snape se encargará de conseguir cabello de la persona, es el último ingrediente que se añade a la pócima antes de beberla.- explicó Dumbledore para no intimidarla con su pedido.

-Sí, entiendo...él es...- comenzó a decir ella nerviosa. Murmuró el nombre entre dientes, pero ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de escucharle. Minerva le miró confundida y Snape esperaba con impaciencia.

-No le escuchamos, señorita.- le apresuró Severus rodando exageradamente los ojos.

-Es Draco Malfoy...- aceptó ella entre dientes. El silencio en el despacho de Dumbledore fue tal que Hermione sintió deseos de comenzar a reír y retóricamente preguntar "Somos el uno para el otro¿no les parece?"

-¿El joven Malfoy?- cuestionó Snape, parecía sacado de su antiguo mundo de intolerancia. Ahora había sorpresa y curiosidad en su voz.

-Si...- murmuró la Gryffindor sin mirarles.

-Usted conoce la condición de Malfoy, Granger.- comenzó a decir Snape, Hermione sabía que él también conocía lo que ocurría con Draco. El mismo Severus se encargaba de prepararle al joven las pociones en espera de la llegada de la veela.

-Lo sé.- murmuró ella, seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Entonces sabe que debe hablar con él.- habló Dumbledore dulcemente, la castaña levantó la mirada temerosa.

-No puedo, él me odiaría más de lo que me odia.- murmuró ella, admitir que él la odiaba solo consiguió que su corazón se quebrase un poco. Le enojaba no poder ser indiferente, antes lo era...extrañaba ese pasado no tan lejano.

-No es una alternativa, Granger.- interrumpió Snape, parecía haberse alterado por algunos segundos.

-Basta, Severus. No la presiones.- le advirtio Minerva con la mirada mas seria que pudo, el profesor de Pociones calló momentáneamente antes de seguir murmurando entre dientes sin llegar a ser del todo comprendido.

-Entendemos que no quiera relacionarse con el joven Malfoy debido a todos los enfrentamientos que han tenido; pero piénselo, Hermione. Ambos se necesitan.- le comentó Dumbledore colocando sus manos sobre las de la joven, las cuales descansaban en el escritorio del director.

-Lo pensaré.- susurró ella poniéndose de pie.

-Para mañana Snape tendrá la pócima. Solo necesitará un cabello.- le dijo Minerva colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña. Esta miró a Severus y el profesor hizo una mueca antes de asentir.

-Gracias.- contestó la joven antes de abandonar el despacho. Bajó las escaleras tan rápidamente como sus pies se lo permitieron mientras recordaba porque no queria decirle a Draco que ella era su veela.

 _Él se lo había dicho un tiempo atrás. Hermione y Malfoy pocas veces discutían cuando se encontraban en medio de un pasillo y no había nadie mas observándoles. Ella solía preguntarle sobre su condición y él contestaba escuetamente. Era noviembre, hacía frío debido al invierno. Ella estaba en el tercer piso caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando escuchó aquel sollozo. Se detuvo, convencida de que no lo habia imaginado._

 _La puerta del lavado de chicos estaba medio abierta, podía escuchar los tenues sollozos desde su posición. No debía entrar allí, pero había reconocido su llanto y no pudo evitar desobedecer las reglas. Lo encontró sentado junto a un lavado, las rodillas cerca de su pecho y su cabeza entre las mismas mirando hacia el suelo._

 _Ante el ruido de las pisadas de ella, él levantó la mirada y ella observó sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Sintió pena por él y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado; Draco no dijo nada sino que volvió a mirar el suelo. Pasados algunos segundos, ella le rodeó con sus manos para confortarle. Él estaba sin camisa y su piel era cálida, aunque la castaña podía sentir que había algo presionándose contra sus brazos cuando le abrazó...era el inicio de aquellas alas de Rocho que tanto le atormentaban._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber ella. No habia motivo para no sentir empatía por alguien que la estaba pasando tan mal, aun cuando ese alguien fuese un idiota que la mayor parte del tiempo buscaba problemas con sus mejores amigos._

 _-Snape me contó algo...- explicó él sin mirarla. Hablaba entre dientes, con coraje contenido._

 _-¿Algo malo?- inquirió ella, el tono del rubio no daba lugar para nada mas._

 _-No voy a curarme...- explicó él y ella sintió aún más pena por el chico._

 _-¿Por qué no? ¿Snape no conoce la cura? Puedo ayudarte a investigar.- comenzó a hablar Granger, pero él levantó la mirada y ella guardó silencio. Sus ojos rojos y su mirada indiferente no le dejó terminar sus palabras._

 _-La única forma de curarme es que una Veela me reclame.- explicó Malfoy. Hermione no comprendía, sabía lo que era una veela, pocos desconocían sobre esas criaturas; aun así la castaña no conocía todo sobre ellas. Solo sabía que las veelas tenían almas gemelas, que se enamoraban para siempre y que eran muy hermosas._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la joven de ojos color caramelo._

 _-A que para ser libre de esta bestia tengo que someterme a otra.- explicó él enojado,_

 _-Pero...hasta donde sé, las veelas son muy bonitas y se enamoran para...- comenzó ella a decir, pero Draco volvió a interrumpirla._

 _-Granger tu no entiendes. Todos los Gryffidnor son tan estúpidos. ¿No ves que no tengo elección? ¡Nunca en mi vida podré elegir nada! Si no es mi padre obligándome, entonces es mi maldita naturaleza.- se quejó el rubio y Hermione guardó silencio._

 _Aunque la Gryffindor se sentía un poco ofendida en su orgullo por el comentario descortés del Slytherin, no podia negar que comprendía a que se refería. Ella desde que tenia uso de memoria había defendido la libertad de ejegir, de expresarse. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con los clasistas que arreglaban matrimonios o subyugaban a los elfos negándoles el derecho a un sueldo. Para la castaña, que conocía poco del tema, la relación de una veela y su pareja se basaba en el amor. Ella jamás se detuvo a pensar que la veela le estaba quitando la oportunidad de elegir a su pareja._

 _-Lo siento.- susurró ella, el inicio de una ala se presionó contra la mano que, sin darse cuenta, ella había dejado sobre la espalda del joven y el contacto quemó su mano inmediatamente haciéndola morderse el labio inferior y ahogar un quejido._

 _-¿Estas bien, Granger?- preguntó Malfoy girándose hacia ella, e ignorando el ardor en su espalda. La castaña asintió, aunque aun podía sentir el calor contra la palma de su mano._

 _El Slytherin intentó sujetar su mano para ver que estuviese bien, pero ella se alejó al ver que el inicio de plumas blancas cubrían las palmas de sus manos. El chico miró sus manos y entendió, cerró los ojos maldiciéndose entre dientes. Él queria elegir, el moría por probarse asi mismo que era capaz de enamorarse y de enamorar a alguien sin necesidad de efectos intermedios. Pero su naturaleza lo alejaba de ese sueño, lanzándole lejos de toda esperanza._

 _-Mejor no me toques...me puedes lastimar.- al final explicó ella mirándole un poco avergonzada al percatarse de que se habia alejado de él como si se tratase de un ser despreciable._

 _-Entiendo. Mejor vete.- murmuró Draco, no habia reproche, pero Hermione no podía dejarlo solo._

 _-No, estoy aquí, quiero escucharte. Necesitas desahogarte.- interrumpió ella volviéndose a acomodar a su lado, pero sin tocarlo. El inicio de sus plumas comenzaban a desaparecer, a ella le maravillaba el proceso por mas que intentase negárselo._

 _-Llegué a pensar aue podría elegir con quien me casaría.- explicó el Slytherin sin mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Quizás ella te guste.- le comentó Hermione a modo de consuelo._

 _-La voy a odiar, Hermione. Las veelas son posesivas, cuando encuentran a su pareja solo piensan en marcarle como a un potro o una mula. Luego están esos celos obsesivos, te quieren alejar de todo el mundo. Y luego está el tema de la descendencia; hay un ritual para todo...hasta para hacer el amor seguramente.- habló él, y ella guardaba silencio porque sabía que él simplemente odiaba la idea de estar sometido ante una veela. Odiaba la idea de ser oprimido y no ser el opresor._

 _-¿Puede ser cualquier veela?- interrogó la castaña._

 _-No, es una en específico. Snape dice que no sabré con seguridad quién es. Mi criatura intentará confundirme para impedir que sea marcado. Lo único que sé es que si otra veela llegase a marcame en lugar de mi veela mi transfiguración seria inmediata.- explicó el rubio. Hablaba del asunto como si comentase sobre lo que había leído en un libro hace algunos minutos._

 _-No sé que decirte, Malfoy.- susurró ella, él le miró y por un segundo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, agradecido de Granger. Porque aunque la castaña no parecía tener las palabras suficientes para consolarle, su presencia a su lado le brindaba apoyo._

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Hermione se encontró nuevamente delante de la puerta del gran comedor. Al entrar sonrió aliviada al ver que sus dos mejores amigos seguían donde les había dejado. Estaba caminando hacia la mesa Gryffindor cuando el olor de Malfoy le saturó el olfato. Miró hacia las serpientes incapaz de contenerse y le vió sentado junto a una chica que no reconoció. El olor que percibía en ella hizo que sus uñas crecieran...era una veela...una veela igual que ella que parecía tener intenciones con Malfoy.

La chica llegó a su mesa y se ubicó junto a Harry sin decir nada. Sus amigo estaban distraídos en su conversación y ni siquiera le prestaron atención. La de ojos miel no podía sacar su mirada de Draco, el chico no parecía darse cuenta del peligro que le asechaba. Hermione se percató de sus colmillos creciendo...si esa veela ponía un dedo encima de Draco seria lo último que haría. El rubio sintió el cambio en el ambiente desde el otro lado...sorprendido se percató de que otra vez era capaz de percibir un solo olor en el comedor. Era su veela...pero él no podía identificar con precisión el aroma...como si se escondiese del...era parte de la lucha interna dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me ha reclamado?- se preguntó él sin prestar atención a la pelinegra con la cual habia estado hablando. Sus ojos recorrieron el gran comedor y en su recorrido se encontró mirando aquellos ojos color caramelo que, para su sorpresa, estaban detenidos en él.

-Granger...- pensó y sonrió apenas perceptiblemente. Ella vió el brillo en sus ojos, percibió olor a chocolate y para su sorpresa estaba apunto de sonreírle cuando recordó que sus colmillos la delatarían.

El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar. Sacó su mirada de la gryffindor y se excusó con la pelinegra antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida. Hermione miró hacia allá y vio que Theodore y Blaise parecían estar esperando por el rubio. Ella le siguió con su mirada, él se giró hacia ella justo antes de salir, sorprendido al comprobar que la castaña le seguía observando.

-¿Vamos a revisar el pasillo?- cuestionó Harry en un susurró, la castaña se giró a mirarlo y sin atreverse a hablar se limitó a asentir antes de tomar de su zumo. Sus amigos cruzaron miradas, ellos sabían que algo le ocurría a la castaña, pero querían buscar el momento indicado para preguntarle.

Continuará...

¿Comentarios? ¿Hipotesis?

Si te gustó no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario. XOXO


	4. Rocho lastimado

_Hello!!_

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Hermione pronto recapacitará (o quedará en evidencia) es muy probable que no pueda ocultarle a Draco la verdad por mucho tiempo. ;) Ya veremos que ocurre xD Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos!

Maria Salazar: Hey! Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Rocho lastimado_

El trio dorado habia pasado parte de la noche rebuscando en el pasillo del aula de transformaciones. No habían encontrado nada, ni visto algo sospechoso al final de su revisión. Regresaron a tiempo a la sala común Gryffindor. Harry se sentó a leer una revista sobre Quiddich, Hermione recordó que el próximo torneo sería pronto. En cambio, Ron se había ido a sentar junto a una pelirrubia a la cual Hermione no creía haber visto anteriormente.

La joven castaña se ubicó junto a Harry, pero al sentirse ligeramente ignorada se puso en pie y se encaminó a su habitación. Luego de darse un baño y colocarse la pijama, tomó uno de sus libros y se sentó a leer. El silencio siempre le había parecido el compañero ideal para la lectura. El silencio implica, a veces, soledad...y a Hermione de vez en cuando le agradaba esa combinación. A ella siempre le había parecido que leer en soledad era una delicia ...hasta la tarde de aquel viernes.

La chica de ojos miel se había tomado su poción hace algunas horas. Severus no había comentado nada sobre su pareja o lo que debía hacer, solo le miró en silencio antes de brindarle la pócima. La cual ella la bebió como si la vida se le fuera en aquel trago, deseosa de borrar todo vestigio de deseo impuro de su cuerpo. La pócima era de un blanco pálido medio grisáceo; sabía amarga, pero al final le dejó un sabor dulce que ella identificó como miel.

-Gracias...- le había dicho al jefe de la casa de las serpientes y este no dio ningún indicio de responder así que ella abandonó su oficina.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla de la biblioteca. Varios tomos bastante gruesos dispersados por la superficie resplandeciente de la mesa. Se encontraba ubicada lejos de los demás estudiantes, pero no tan resagada porque desde su posición podía contemplar la salida de la biblioteca y a la señora Pince que leía un libro con los espejuelos en el puente de nariz. La bibliotecaria de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza, repasaba el lugar como en busca de que algo estuviese fuera de control y volvía a centrarse en su lectura.

Granger escribía con su pluma ferozmente sobre el pergamino. Su escritura era rápida, las letras parecían tomar forma poco legible en algunos momentos, aquellos en los cuales la sobre pasaba su deseo por escribir en el papel a la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo a leer un párrafo del libro y tras algunos segundos inició nuevamente su ataque a la delgada y pulcra hoja. Cierta alegría se podía percibir en su rostro, estaba alegre desde que había tomado la pócima para poner sus nuevos instintos bajo control.

Concentrada en su lectura, no percibió el olor a menta que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Además, no podía percibirlo fuertemente, porque había colocado sus habilidades de criatura mágica bajo las cadenas de la pócima que el profesor Snape, no muy gustosamente, le había brindado. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Veela y pareja estuvieron a pocos metros. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado, seguía escribiendo velozmente sobre el pergamino y pensando en la siguiente información que debía buscar.

Draco se hallaba de pie en uno de los pasillos entre los dos filas de libros. El rubio platinado se habia cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho y leía pacientemente los lomos de los libros en busca de uno en particular para su tarea de Pociones. Malfoy aún vestia su túnica negra con la insignia de Slytherin en el área sobre su corazón y sus finos guantes, los cuales normalmente usaría en invierno: los traía porque el día estaba nublado y el frío era innegable.

El platinado observó el pergamino donde había escrito los nombres de los tres libros que debía conseguir. Repitió los nombres varias veces en su cabeza e inició nuevamente la busqueda hasta encontrar los primeros dos. Dió un giró en el pasillo para entrar al siguiente y se detuvo a observar a la castaña que estaba en la esquina opuesta.

Draco observó la imagen de su ceño fruncido al escribir y vió que tenía varios libros con ella. Internamente se repitió que por algún motivo ella era la estudiante mas inteligente de Hogwarts. El rubio giró el rostro, con tanta suerte que el tomo que buscaba quedó delante de sus ojos. Lo sujetó, y giró sobre sus pasos para irse, pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar a la castaña.

No lo pensó mucho, se comenzó a acercar a ella con el andar sigiloso de alguien que ha aprendido a valorar la ventaja de la sorpresa. Pero no la sorprendió, aunque él pensaba que si lo había hecho. Porque cuando Draco estuvo a menos de seis pies de distancia su olor a menta y chocolate inundó con fuerza las fosas sales de la veela. La castaña sonrió al percibir los sentimientos a lo lejos, aunque el olor era fuerte y embriagante, los sentimientos estaban casi cubiertos por completo.

-¿Cuándo iniciamos el ensayo, Granger?- le preguntó el rubio pensando que ella daría un salto en su asiento por la sorpresa. Pero no fue así, la castaña levantó el rostro con tranquilidad y clavó su mirada color miel en el rubio que se había detenido en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

-Cuando desees, ojalá que no esperes a un día antes de la fecha de entrega porque te advierto que lo habré acabado.- le dijo ella, Draco rodó los ojos y sin esperar una invitación se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, bastante lejos de la Gryffindor.

-¿En qué transformaciones nos vamos a enfocar?- quiso saber Draco, Hermione miró su pergamino a mitad y renunció a su trabajo. Aún bajo la poción de Severus, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se ensanchaba al sentirse cerca de su pareja. Aunque él estuviese interrumpiendo, no le molestaba, porque tenerle cerca le hacía bien.

-Pensé que podíamos centrarnos en metamorfomagos y hombres lobos.- le comentó ella estudiando sus reacciones, él la miro con una ceja levantada y luego de rodar los ojos se dispuso a hablar.

-Metamorfomagos me parece bien, pero no me agradan los hombres lobo.- le comentó él paseando distraídamente sus dedos por los lomos de los libros. Hermione comprendía, el chico por algún motivo que le era ajeno había desarollado cierta aversión a criaturas que pudiesen considerarse agresivas.

-¿Qué te parece harpias?- interrogó ella.

-Habia pensado en veelas. Creo que son de las criaturas que realmente pueden cambiar su apariencia drasticamente.- le dijo el chico ignorando su pregunta anterior, Hermione rodó los ojos sintiéndose ignorada, pero decidió no tomarlo personal.

-Habia pensado en las veelas pero como tienes una opinión poco positiva de ellas pensé que no te interesaría.- admitió la Gryffindor huyendo de la mirada del otro. Draco no pareció reaccionar ante el comentario, solo permaneció observando a la chica en silencio hasta que el silencio logró incomodarla.

-Entonces...metamofomagos y veelas...- murmuró Granger intentando acabar con la mirada penetrante que él le dedicaba, Draco seguía mirándola, pero luego de algunos segundos asintió.

-Si, veo que estas ocupada, Granger. ¿Te parece si iniciamos el ensayo mañana?- preguntó él poniéndose de pie, la castaña asintió siguiendo sus movimientos. Él hizo un gesto de cabeza y se alejó sin decir nada más, los ojos color miel siguieron el camino que él recorrió hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

Allí, Hermione lo vió tropezar con una Hufflepuff. Ambos dejaron caer sus libros, la castaña no podía quitar de ellos su mirada. Como el caballero que era, Malfoy se arrodilló y le ayudó a levantar sus cosas. Granger sabia que él no le hablaría a la joven, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Draco solo le recogería las cosas y luego la dejaría sola. La Gryffindor no se equivocó, luego de ayudarle a recoger lo que en su torpeza él había derivado, el astuto Slytherin hizo un gesto de cabeza, exactamente igual que cuando se habia despedido de Hermione, y siguió su camino perdiéndose de los ojos de la castaña.

Ella inhaló profundamente los ultimos vestigios de su aroma. Cerrando los ojos en extasis ante ese olor que le hacía sentir plena. Le enojaba ese sentimiento, porque ella siempre habia creído que ella no necesitaba que nadie le completase, ella poseía todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Pero ahora había cierta parte de su ser que le repetía que Draco Malfoy era la pieza que le completaba. El despertar de su parte veela le había transformado en un rompecabeza que estaba incompleto hasta el momento en que colocase su marca sobre Malfoy y le hiciese parte de ella misma.

-Hermione.- la castaña abrió los ojos con pesadez, no estaba en la biblioteca, había salido de allí hace algunas horas. Se había sentado en la sala común cerca del fuego, el cual, ahora, horas mas tarde, había dejado de calentar el lugar.

-Harry...- murmuró ella con voz soñolienta mientras se levantaba, percatándose con rapidez del dolor en sus extremidades. Dormir en el sofá de la sala común jamás era una de las ideas más inteligentes.

-Estás tarde para la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, extendió su mano derecha y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para que su cabello estudiese menos alborotado.

La Gryffindor miró el enorme reloj que anunciaba la hora. De momento era conciente del tic-tac que este hacia en todo momento. Tenía solo veinte minutos para llegar a la clase. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, había dormido muy bien, tanto que en la comisura de su boca quedaba la prueba de cuan profundo había sido su sueño. La chica no respondió palabra, salió rápidamente corriendo hacia las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Se detuvo cuando estaba por subir y volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, Harry. Te compraré una cerveza de mantequilla la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmade.- se ofreció la chica con una sonrisa que el moreno respondió y luego siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Solo dos minutos. Habia llegado dos minutos tarde y el profesor no había perdido la oportunidad para restarle puntos a su casa. Él no había siquiera iniciado la discusión. Hermione estuvo enojada la mayor parte de la clase. Murmuraba entre dientes mientras escribía furiosamente sobre el pergamino la tarea que debía terminar antes de que acabasen la sección de la clase. Acabó pocos minutos antes de la hora, y el profesor le instó a irse.

Eran aproximadamente las diez y cuarenta minutos de la mañana. Faltaba todavía casi una hora para el almuerzo y la castaña moría de hambre porque se había saltado el desayuno. Decidió que no deseaba marearse así que se atrevió a acercarse a la cocina. Allí los elfos cocinaban como todos los días, con sus manos pequeñas y rápidas intentaban tener los alimentos listos para el momento del almuerzo.

A Hermione la recibió un elfo de nariz prominente y ojos saltones. Él le miró con sorpresa cuando se la encontró de pie frente a la entrada. Hermione intentó sonreirle, aunque dentro de si se repetía que no debía sacar a colación sus ideales porque no deseaba espantar al elfo, era su única oportunidad de conseguir alimento.

-Me he perdido el desayuno. ¿Podrías darme algo para comer a lo que llega la hora de almuerzo?- interrogó la chica, él la miró sin responder y luego con un chasquido de dedos apareció en un pañuelo algunos alimentos que le tendió.

La chica los tomó con precaución, temerosa a que él se asustase de ella. Cuando los tuvo en sus manos no tuvo tiempo de agradecer porque el elfo había desaparecido. "Gracias". El murmullo se había quedado entre los labios de la Gryffindor que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los invernaderos. Era un día cálido y su próxima clase sería en una hora.

Lejos de allí, Draco se encontraba de pie junto a Theodore Nott. Ambos chicos esperaban las instrucciones de la señora Hooch para poder elevar el vuelo. Vestían sus uniformes de quiddich, escobas en mano y rostros inexpresivos. De cada cierto tiempo intercambiaban miradas, Nott dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa que parecía no encajar con su mascara. Draco, mucho más acostumbrado a simplemete no sonreir, no mostraba ninguna reacción, solo un brillo de diversión en la mirada mientras volvía a observar a los Gryffindor que volaban entre los aros.

La profesora Hooch tomó la decisión de dar clase a Griffindors y a Slytherins a la vez. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era la peor decisión que habia tomado, en lugar de una clase parecía una competencia para superar a los otros. La profesora lo sabía, y de cierta forma porque conocía que sería así, decidió colocarles en la misma clase. Intentando superar al otro grupo, cada joven daba lo mejor de si mismo.

Draco y Theo no eran la excepción, se esforzaban por superar a los Gryffindor en todo. En vueltas, en rapidez, en balance. Sorprendentemente, Nott parecía brillar esa mañana, nadie había conseguido superarle en rapidez, ni siquiera Draco, quien parecía distraerse de momento a momento.

Volvieron a subir sobre sus escobas mientras los Griffindor bajaban. Harry Potter estaba entre los cinco que habían bajado, miró a los Slytherin con cierto desagrado y la respuesta no fue sino burla y desprecio por parte de las serpientes. Todo parecía marchar excelentemente, los jovenes volaban de un lado a otro siguiendo las instrucionea de la profesora. Nott, nuevamente, se destacaba entre las cinco serpientes y Draco parecía más desconcentrado que nunca.

El castaño pasó junto a su amigo y se detuvo de golpe al ver que el rubio se había detenido en el aire y estaba estremeciendose de manera violenta pero imperceptible si estabas muy lejos. Malfoy tenía sus manos alrededor de la escoba, luchando por no perder el control sobre el mango de la misma mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a dar señales de una transformación. No debía ocurrir, había tomado la pocima hace dos días...pero sabía que su veela estaba en Hogwarts y eso alteraba por completo su sistema.

-¿Draco estás bien?- cuestionó Nott acercándose, el otro giró completamente sobre su escoba y lo encaró. Nott pareció quedar inmóvil dirante algunos segunda, los ojos de Draco eran casi como dos pedazos de sol, en medidas iguales: escalofriantes y llamativos. Su barbilla estaba más pronunciada, como preparándose para una transformación total. Draco dejó de mirarle, estremeciéndose con violencia mientras los estudiantes desde la parte de abajo intentaban comprendar que ocurría con los Slytherin que se habían detenido.

-Intenta calmarte, Draco...- le pidió su amigo, una transformación a plena luz del día sería peligroso. Aunque la ley mágica protegía a Draco, sería incómodo que todo el mundo supiese de su naturaleza.

-No Puedo, Nott...- murmuró el rubio entre dientes. Era él, pero el sonido agudo que salió le alejaba completamente de lo que sería su tono de voz natural. Había un destello de graznido que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño.

-Concéntrate.- le ordenó el castaño, pero Draco se retorció y salió volando a una velocidad inimaginable. Nott se giró a mirar a la profesora que observaba desde el suelo sorprendida.

La señora Hooch subió hasta donde Theo. La preocupación en su mirada era evidente, la mayoría de los profesores conocían de la condición del unigénito de los Malfoy. Por eso ningún profesor discutía con el Slytherin o le regañaba cuando llegaba tarde a clase. Gran parte del cuerpo educativo entendía que debían tener cuidado cuando se trataba de lidiar con criaturas mágicas. Y la condición de Draco Malfoy ameritaba tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la profesora.

-Se ha salido de control. ¿Voy por él?- preguntó Theo, la profesora negó.

-Voy a buscar a Snape, solo él podrá tranquilizar al joven Malfoy. Sigue la rutina.- le dijo ella antes de perderse de la vista de todos.

Desde el suelo Harry Potter observaba con el ceño fruncido como Theodore Nott miraba en dirección al bosque prohibido. Harry había observado como se desarollaba todo. Sabía que Draco se había comportado raro durante toda la clase y también le vió cuando comenzó a temblar sobre su escoba. No comprendía que ocurría con el hurón, pero no podía evitar sentir desconfianza de lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo.

Draco había perdido por completo el control sobre su cuerpo poco tiempo luego de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido. Terminó chocando contundentemente con varias ramas. Soltó involuntariamente su escoba y antes de que pudiese voler a sostenerse se encontró a si mismo cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo. Su cuerpo golpeó varias ramas en medio de su caída, rompiéndolas en el proceso.

Cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo húmedo del bosque prohibido. Su cara casi golpeó la superficie plana, se había cubierto con sus brazos, su vestimenta ayudó a impedir laceraciones, seguramente moretones saldrían con el paso de las horas. El chico se levantó un poco, manos apoyadas en la tierra mientras él respiraba pesadamente.

La caída había aplacado su transformación, estaba respirando como animal encerrado. Tomaba rápidas bocanadas de aire luchando con su instinto. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su lado humano, luchando contra su naturaleza para permanecer consciente. Las lágrimas pelearon por escurrirse por sus mejillas y en la soledad de bosque prohibido Draco se permitió llorar en silencio.

Las lágrimas caían sobre la tierra y una que otra golpaban sus manos. La frustración y la desesperación de vez en cuanto lo rompían. De vez en cuando necesitaba soltar un grito para dejar salir todos los sentimientos que había almacenado durante la semana, durante el mes...durante el año. Entre lágrimas se estremeció de nuevo, maldijo entre dientes, se maldijo a si mismo, a las semicriaturas magicas y a las veelas. También la maldijo a ella...a su veela...a esa criatura que por algún motivo aún no se dejaba ver y acaba con su suplicio.

-Joven Malfoy...- era Snape, el profesor se encontraba junto a la Profesora Hooch a algunos pasos del rubio.

Draco escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas, levantó el rostro por instinto y Severus detuvo sus pasos al ver que su mirada seguía reflejando los destellos del sol. El profesor de Pocciones sabía que no debía acercarse a un rocho en plena transformación, solo su veela podría permitirse ese lujo. Snape pensó en Granger, e intentó no culparla, él sabía que tarde o temprano la chica no podría resistir más y le revelaría toda la verdad a Malfoy. Pero también sabía que la castaña era obstinada y que Draco no soportaría mucho tiempo.

-Draco...¿me escuchas?- le cuestionó el profesor acercándose otro paso. Se percató de que el chico tenía uno que otro aruñazo en el rostro, uno un poco profundo en la frente, dos en el cuello y uno menos profundo en la mejilla.

-Profesor...mi poción...- pidió el chico, su voz era una suplica que salía de lo mas profundo de su garganta. Estaba temblando, como un niño en medio de una noche oscura y silenciosa.

-Aquí la tengo, Malfoy. Sabe que no puedo tocarle, tendrá que esforzarse por tomarla usted mismo.- le advirtió Severus colocando la pocima a poca distancia.

Draco observó el líquido rojo como un condenado a muerte observa la última esperanza de vida. Se dejó caer al suelo entre retorcijones mientras extendía una mano para sujetar la pócima. Cerró los ojos, todo se volvía borroso. Comenzó a tener un miedo profundo que jamás había experimentado. No podía ver la poción, ni la grama, ni al profesor, pero podía tocar el cristal frío del envase.

-Esfuércese un poco más, Draco.- le alentó Snape, el chico cerró su mano alrededor de la pócima. Estaba temblando, pero ahora no sabía si era de miedo ante su repentina ceguera o producto de su transformación.

De momento se hizo la luz, tan repentinamente que Draco cerró los ojos y afirmó su agarre sobre la poción a la vez que soltaba un graznido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintió aun más miedo, podía ver con tanta claridad y tan de cerca que sentía que estaba dentro de otro cuerpo. Con los últimos vestigios de conciencia se llevó la pocion a los labios y de un trago bebió el contenido.

Se estremeció, graznó y luego perdió por completo la conciencia. Severus le vio quedar como muerto en el suelo. Elevó su varita y lo levitó en dirección al castillo seguido de la sorprendida profesora de vuelo. Ella jamás había presenciado algo parecido, era alucinante y aterrador a la vez.

-Me haré cargo de él, profesora. Gracias por buscarme.- le dijo Snape antes de seguir el camino hacia la enfermería cargando a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy. Lleno de tierra, con el cabello sucio, varios rasguños en la ropa y un semblante de paz que pocas veces era posible ver en su rostro.

En Hogwarts los chismes se movían pos los pasillos a la velocidad del viento que se escurría por entre las altas ventanas. Doblaba en las esquina y se pasaba entre las puertas hasta llenar por completo el castillo. Pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que la noticia sobre el rubio que ahora estaba en la enfermería llegase a oídos de la mayoría de los magos jovenes. En las mazmorras todos murmuraban, miraban a Theodore, Pansy y Blaise preguntándoles en silencio que había ocurrido con Malfoy, pero las miradas de estos tres cortaban de golpe las interrogantes y a los alumnos ya no deseaban saber nada.

Granger se enteró cuando Harry llegó a la sala comun y se sentó junto a ella y Ronald. La castaña habia estado hablando con el pelirrojo sobre nada en particular cuando el moreno llegó medio corriendo. Harry se sentó delante de ellos con la plena intención de informarles de lo que era el último acontecimiento aparentemente interesante que había ocurrido en las ultimas horas.

-¿Escucharon lo que todo el mundo dice?- les preguntó el moreno en voz apenas audible inclinándose hacia sus amigos quienes no hicieron más que negar y seguir escuchándole expectantes.

-Malfoy está en la enfermería.- soltó Harry, Ronald frunció el ceño en intriga y no tardó en preguntar que había ocurrido a lo cual el moreno se encogió de hombros antes de recordar los acontecimienos en el campo de Quiddich.

Hermione no escuchó nada de lo que salía de la boca de su mejor amigo. Su corazón dolía como si una herida mortal le hubiese sido hecha y estuviese abierta y sangrante. Su pareja estaba herida, alguien quizás le había lastimado y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Estaba inmóvil en su asiento, como si su vida de momento estuviese en una eterna pausa mientras ella terminaba de asimilar los sentimientos que la estaban superando. Una necesidad por ir a verlo la sacudió, ella necesitaba estar cerca de él, comprobar que Malfoy estaba sano, que su vida no estaba en peligro.

-Él estaba muy raro durante la clase de vuelo. Derrepente salió volando hacia el bosque prohibido y no supimos más de él hasta que se comenzó a correr el rumor de que estaba en la enfermeria.- comentaba Harry, Hermione había escuchado cierta parte de su comentario, pero seguía inmóvil digiriendo todo.

-¿Qué tan raro se comportaba?- interrogó Ronald.

\- Muy raro, ustedes ya saben que creo que es un aliado de Voldemort.- les comentó el niño que vivió mirando sus alrededores para corroborar que nadie los estaba espiando.

-El que no debe ser nombrado.- le corrigió Ronald con cierto temblor en la voz que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno.

-Es lo mismo. No sé, pero lo que sea que tiene Malfoy tiene que estar relacionado con ya sabes quien. Además, no es la primera vez que lo veo actuando raro.- aseguró Harry.

Granger estaba al borde de un colapso, aun bajo los efectos de la poción podía sentir a su veela deseando callar a Harry con un golpe en la mandíbula. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y lo amaba como no amaba a otro, ni siquiera a Ronald, pero en esos momentos estaba hablando de cosas que no comprendía. Hermione sabía que Draco actuaba raro. "Claro que actua raro, se está transformando en una endemoniada criatura mística inexistente desde hace algunos siglos" pensó Granger. La castaña quería explicarle eso a Harry, pero sabía que no podía ni debía, porque ella era incapaz de traicionar la confianza que Malfoy había depositado en ella.

-¿Qué opinas, Mione?- cuestionó Harry, la castaña parpadeó completamente confundida. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

-Lo siento, no te escuchaba. ¿Qué preguntaste?- cuestionó la chica, no se sonrojó, como hubiese ocurrido en otra situación, porque estaba demasiado enojada con su amigo para sentir vergüenza por haberlo estado ignorando.

-Creo que deberíamos vigilar más a Malfoy,quizás podríamos descubrir si es un seguidor de ya sabes quien.- le explicó el moreno, y Hermione sabía que si ella decía que no, Potter lo haría de todas formas porque él era así.

-Es...una buena idea...quizás yo pueda hacerme cargo.- se ofreció rápidamente, temerosa de que su amigo persiguiese él mismo a Draco y descubriese el secreto que con tanto afán el rubio había ocultado toda su vida.

-¿Tú?- cuestionó Ronald sorprendido.

-Sí, soy mas discreta que ustedes.- explicó ella con suficiencia y Ron rodó los ojos, Harry parecía no estar en contra de lo recién dicho.

-Sería una buena idea ya que te asignaron un trabajo con él.- comentó Harry.

-Exacto, por ahora tendré que ir a ver cómo está. Nuestro ensayo no se escribirá solo y yo necesito saber si estará en la enfermeria mucho tiempo. De ser así tendré que iniciar el trabajo sola.- comenzó a explicar Granger poniéndose de pie, tenía urgencia por ir a ver a Draco.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Ronald y sin haberlo pensando ella ya estaba negando con el gesto.

-Mejor no, para evitar discusiones.- respondió ella lo mas natural que le fue posible intentando que no se notade su urgencia por salir de la sala comun cuando cruzo hacia la salida escuchando la respuesta de sus amigos a lo lejos.

Continuará...

¿Comentarios?

Si te gustó no olvides seguir la historia.

Próximo capítulo: Lunes 16


	5. Momentáneamente ciego

**Hola!!!**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Momentáneamente ciego_

Los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, iluminados disimuladamente por algunos candelabros eran una clara invitación a permanecer en sus habitaciones en la noche. Hermione lo sabía, lo tenía muy presente mientras se movía de pasillo en pasillo con el único fin de alcanzar la enfermería. El recuerdo de lo que le pareció ver en el pasillo de Transformaciones todavía seguía fresco en su memoria y no podía dejar de relacionarlo indirectamente con el que no debe ser nombrado.

La joven castaña sacudió la cabeza, decidida a no dejarse vencer por el miedo o la duda. Todo el mundo temía a Lord Voldemort, después de todo la mayoría de los niños crecían pensando que era el ser mas horripilante y espantoso del mundo. Él era la imagen misma del miedo...una imagen sin rostro que Hermione en muchas ocasiones habían intentado imaginar por las descripciones de Harry; quien aseguraba haberle visto en visiones. Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando dobló en el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería. A lo lejos un candelabro alumbraba la puerta y delante de esta las figuras inconfundibles de Severus Snape y Dumbledore obligaron a la Veela a volver sobre sus pasos y observar de lejos.

Los vió realizar gestos, más Dumbledore que el jefe de casa de los Slytherin. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el director abandonara su posición y se alejara seguramente hacia su oficina. Hermione siguió sus pisadas y luego volvió la vista a Snape. El hombre de negro cabello le dio la espalda y entró a la enfermería. La castaña esperó pacientemente que volviese a salir, y este abandonó el lugar algunos minutos luego.

Severus se alejó por el pasillo contrario, camino a las mazmorras probablemente. La Gryffindor esperó en su posición un rato más. Observó ambos extremos del pasillo, todo estaba tan oscuro que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Convencida de que era seguro se acercó rápidamente a la puerta de la enfermería; bastó colocar la mano sobre la cerradura para percatarse de que estaba cerrada con un hechizo. Maldijo entre dientes por su mala suerte y sacó su varita para realizar un Alohomora; internamente suplicando que el hechizo no le fallase.

-¿Qué cree hace, señorita Granger?- la chica se giró asustada ante la voz inconfundible del profesor Snape. El moreno estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándola como si estudiase sus acciones. Bajo el escrutinio de su mirada oscura, Hermione podía imaginar el sonrojo que estaba cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento mucho profesor.- la disculpa salió de su boca antes de que fuese consciente de lo que decía. Ese sentido de corrección seguía vigente en su cabeza; lo que había planeado era erróneo, pero entre ver a su pareja y ser castigada prefería correr el riesgo al castigo.

-El joven Malfoy está bien.- fue la respuesta del profesor.

Snape era un hombre de pocas palabras y de pocas expresiones sentimentales. Aun así, una cosa era lidiar con estudiantes que rompían las reglas intencionalmente y otra muy distinta era trabajar con una semi criatura mágica que necesitaba conocer el estado de salud de su pareja. Como profesor de pociones Severus conocía el lazo fuerte que unía a la castaña a su alumno predilecto...también sabía que el mismo no tenía ningún sentimiento hacía ella. Por el momento, Draco Malfoy seguía muy lejos de Granger...perdido en la maraña de enseñanzas que su familia le había inculcado, y Snape no sabía si la Gryffindor tendría el poder para sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Puedo verlo? Prometo que será un minuto.- suplicó la joven. Su voz era baja, tenia el timbre de una criatura en medio de un lamento y Severus sabía que si seguía tranquila se debía a que estaba bajo los efectos de la pócima que le había otorgado hace algunas horas.

-No debería. Está prohibido que usted se encuentre fuera de su torre a esta hora.- le recordó Snape y Hermione tuvo que contener el sollozo lastimero que moría por escapar de su boca ante la idea de no ver a Malfoy. La idea de no comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviese bien le aterraba.

-¿No podría hacer una excepción?- insistió tentando su suerte. Intentó captar el aroma de su pareja por si el profesor se negaba, pero no podía, él estaba fuera de su rango de olfato y la poción que había tomado no ayudaba.

-Tiene diez minutos, Granger. La estaré esperando aquí.- le advirtió el profesor y a Hermione le pareció escuchar el ruido de la cerradura al ser abierta.

No esperó una segunda invitación, la Gryffindor se giró de inmediato, empujó la puerta y entró al lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas abiertas y las camas vacías daban a entender que no muchos alumnos estaban allí aquella noche. Pasando entre las hileras de tétricas camas la castaña pudo ver que solo habían tres personas en el lugar...lo supo porque eran las únicas camas con cortinas echadas para preservar la privacidad.

La veela cerró sus ojos y se concentró hasta que el olor a menta y chocolate le sacudió los sentidos. Sus zarpas se mostraron y ella ahogó el gemido que subió por su garganta mordiendo su labio inferior antes de acercarse más rápidamente hacia la última cama de la hilera derecha. Abrió la blanca cortina con cuidado, sus zarpas rozando la gruesa tela a medida que la hacía a un lado. Entonces lo vió allí tendido y no pudo evitar acercársele de prisa. Su cuerpo moviéndose por voluntad propia; se detuvo a su derecha, observándole como si su vida estuviese en aquella camilla.

Malfoy vestía su uniforme de Quiddich, rasgado en algunas partes a causa de su caída en el bosque prohibido. Su cara, llena de alguna que otra laceración sacó una queja de la veela. Con cuidado la chica sujetó el brazo derecho de Malfoy; en el mismo habían varias cicatrices de lo que parecían haber sido rasguños. Conteniendo sus instintos, la castaña solo depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano del rubio, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo, de protegerlo, era irracional, pero se sentía correcto.

-¿Pansy?- preguntó él intentando enfocar a la persona que le sujetaba. La oscuridad de la enfermería no ayudaba a la neblina que cubría su vista y ese sentimiento de mareo que le sobre vino tan pronto despertó.

Hermione no contestó, en algún momento su lado veela había vuelto a surgir con fuerza y ella solo pudo rozar su mejilla contra la palma de la mano de Draco. El rubio, confundido, solo pudo percibir el aroma; inhaló lo más hondo que pudo...dulce vainilla. Le impactó lo agradable que le resultaba un olor tan común, pero no fue capaz de atar cabos debido a su estado físico. Granger soltó suavemente su mano y acercó sus zarpas al rostro pálido, trazando una cortadura en su mejilla derecha mientras el rubio intentaba inútilmente descubrir quien estaba ahí. Su vista seguía distorsionando imágenes luego de los acontecimientos de la tarde.

-¿Astoria? ¿Por qué no me hablas?- insistió él con nerviosismo, el nombre mencionado ocasionó que Hermione se sintiese herida. Su lado racional comprendía que el rubio no tenía porqué reconocerla; pero su lado veela no parecía pensar racionalmente.

La Gryffindor se acercó un poco más, inclinándose hacia él y lamiendo su herida como si se tratase de algo completamente normal. Draco estaba confundido en su posición, no sintió ninguna diferencia, solo incomodidad ante la humedad de aquella lengua contra su piel fría. Ante la saliva de la veela, la cortadura había desaparecido y solo una cicatriz rosada había quedado en su lugar. Hermione se embriagó en el aroma de Malfoy, estaba tan cerca de su cuello en ese momento que podría solo introducir sus colmillos justo en ese punto que conectaba con el corazón y Draco sería suyo para siempre.

El rubio levantó una mano para tocar el rostro de la persona que estaba allí. No podía verla, ahora que estaba cerca ni siquiera le era posible contemplar su silueta. Sus ojos padecían bajo los efectos de una casi transformación a su naturaleza de rocho. Aun así, la aparente ceguera le permitía agudizar sus otros sentidos y él se encontró trazando unos labios suaves, delgados pero definidos. Para su sorpresa sintió como la persona atrapaba uno de sus dedos en su boca. El desconocimiento le espantaba un poco, pero pronto escuchó el claro gemido de una chica...

-¿Eres tu?- preguntó él, sólo su veela podría hacer algo así y provocar el escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Draco no sentía aprecio, o amor o cariño, pero podía percibir las feromonas que liberaba la veela para cegarle. No producirían ningún efecto en él; todo el mundo tenía conocimiento de que las feromonas de las veelas no afectaban a su pareja...era todo un reto atraer al que debía ser tu alma gemela sin ayuda mágica.

Draco esperó unos segundos. Su dedo seguía atrapado por aquellos labios cálidos. Era agradable, después de todo lo único que había sentido durante un buen rato era un frío que le había sacudido cuando despertó hace algunas horas y luego hace algunos minutos. Él esperaba que su cuerpo respondiese negativamente, pero no hubo tal respuesta: era su veela. De otra forma, él estuviese sintiendo un quemazón desagradable y la persona ya le hubiese soltado.

Ante la pregunta que él había hecho, la única respuesta que dio la persona fue liberar su dedo lentamente. Él volvió a trazar los labios que sin haber visto podia imaginar. Se sentía curioso y confuso antes de percibir el aliento de la veela sobre su boca. Reaccionó de inmediato, girando el rostro cuando le pareció que estaba demasiado cerca...la escuchó quejarse y sonrió con cierta burla. Hasta cierto punto, si no odiase tanto la idea de ser propiedad de una veela caprichosa, le parecería casi idílico tener tal poder sobre una criatura semi mágica.

-Malfoy...- escuchó por primera vez una palabra de aquella persona, su voz era delicada, pero estaba presente ese rasgo de veela que distorsionaba el tono de voz y que no le permitió descubrir que era Hermione Granger quien estaba delante suyo.

-Señorita...- era Snape, Draco reconoció su voz inmediato y luego escuchó un ruido que le pareció amenazante.

-¿Profesor?- cuestionó Draco intentando ocultar la preocupación.

-Cálmese señorita, o asustará a Malfoy.- escuchó a Severus nuevamente y luego sintió la presencia de ella. Estaba a centímetros de su rostro nuevamente. Fue poco tiempo...la sintió desvanecerse.

Severus había tenido que lanzar un desmayo a Granger cuando le vio fuera de control. La chica cayo al suelo como peso muerto y el profesor suspiró antes de elevarla con su varita y cuidadosamente sacarla hasta dejarla caer en una camilla vacía y volver a donde un preocupado Draco esperaba impaciente.

-¿Era mi pareja?- quiso saber Malfoy luchando por enfocar a su jefe de casa.

-Joven, debe descansar.- le dijo el profesor.

-Respóndeme, Snape, por favor.- le pidió Draco.

-He dicho que descanse, joven Malfoy.- repitió el profesor y Draco prefirió no contradecirle así que cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las pisadas de su su jefe de casa a lo lejos.

-Era ella...- susurró sumergido nuevamente en su oscuridad. Esperaba poder ver con claridad la mañana siguiente...Severus le había dicho que era un efecto secundario luego de haber experimentado un cambio abrupto en su campo de visión.

"Por lo menos su olor no era desagradable..." fue el último pensamiento de Draco Malfoy antes de caer dormido.

Snape despertó a Granger lejos de la enfermería; específicamente en la torre Gryffindor en presencia de la señora Mcgonagall. La castaña estaba tendida sobre el sofá de la sala cerca de la chimenea. La profesora Minerva le observaba de pie delante de ella y Snape algunos pasos más alejado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la Gryffindor parpadeando en confusión.

-Al parecer, entró usted en un trance mientras estaba cerca del joven Malfoy, Hermione.- le explicó Minerva omitiendo los detalles que Snape le había comentado y tendiéndole un vaso de agua a la veela.

-¿Draco? Fui a verlo a la enfermería...¿Qué ocurrió luego? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- quiso saber ella confundida.

-Entré a la enfermería porque usted tardó demasiado Señorita Granger. Al parecer usted pensó que yo estaba atentando contra su intento de...cortejar a Malfoy.- explicó el profesor escondiendo la burla en su voz de manera casi perfecta.

-Yo...lamento si le hice algo profesor.- se apresuró a disculparse Hermione.

-No me hizo nada, Granger. Le desmayé antes de que pudiese.- se burló disimuladamente Snape y Minerva le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de volver a centrar su atención en Hermione.

-¿Se siente mejor?- cuestionó la jefa de los Gryffindor.

-Sí, con un poco de dolor de cabeza.- admitió la castaña.

-Seguramente producto de que no consiguió marcar a Malfoy.- comentó Severus a modo de aplicación y Mcgonagall le miró severamente mientras Hermione enrojecía ante el solo pensamiento.

-Ya puede irse Snape.- comentó Minerva.

-Solo quería explicarle a la señorita el motivo de su jaqueca.- comentó Severus antes de dirigirse a la salida. Hermione bebió rápidamente el agua que la profesora de Tranformaciones le había provisto.

-¿Quiere hablar, Hermione? ¿Algo que piense que deba saber?- preguntó Minerva sentándose junto a la prefecta de los gryffindor.

-Perdí el control profesora...la poción no sirvió de nada.- murmuró Mione ligeramente enojada consigo misma...se sentía débil e insegura.

-Granger, es natural que los efectos tranquilizantes de la pócima no funcionaran. Usted estaba demasiado cerca de su pareja y él estaba herido...su lado veela jamás hubiese permanecido inmóvil ante tal escenario. A mi parecer se controló bastante bien...otras veelas en su lugar habrían marcado inmediatamente a su pareja.- le comentó la profesora dándole una palmada de consuelo y haciendo que la castaña se sintiese menos culpable.

-Gracias, profesora.- susurró la joven.

-Vaya a dormir. A sido una noche difícil para usted.- le dijo Mcgonagall haciendo que Hermione asintiese y se dirigiera a su recamara donde se tiró escondiendo su rostro en su almohada hasta que la primera imagen la golpeo.

En un instante la aparente niebla que había estado en su cabeza se disipó y ella recordó con claridad lo que ocurrió en la enfermería. Recordaba el rostro confundido de Draco, su voz suave y sus dedos contra sus labios. Abrió los ojos, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo ante el recuerdo. Al cerrarlos nuevamente, lo volvió a ver, recordó como su olor le nubló los sentidos y como era incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que no fuese su respiración y el correr de su sangra por sus venas. Y el deseo. El deseo de marcarlo le obligó a intentar atrapar sus labios...acercarse a su boca dirigida por un instinto.

Hermione cayó dormida con el recuerdo del sonido de la respiración de su pareja. Despertó la mañana siguiente respirando aceleradamente y con el cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Giró hasta estar boca abajo, un gemido escapando de sus labios y no pasando desapercibido por sus compañeras de cuarto. Había soñado con Malfoy, que enterraba sus dientes en la piel pálida de su cuello y lo escuchaba soltar jadeos y gemidos. Había sido tan real que su cuerpo estaba expectante...deseoso de más...aquello era lo más cerca que ella había tenido de un sueño erotico y no tenia idea de que debía hacer al respecto.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione?- preguntó Parvati, una de las gemelas con mas cuales compartía habitación la castaña. Granger internamente deseo que no volviesen a preguntar.

-¿Hermione?- insistió la chica y la castaña intentó tranquilizarse.

-Sí, todo bien.- respondió, pero sonó como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Te estas masturbando?- preguntó otra voz y la castaña enterró su cabeza en la almohada. Ahora la acusarían de algo que definitivamente no había hecho y que no tenía pensando hacer.

-Estoy bien y no estoy haciendo eso.- respondió Hermione un poco enojada; su voz sonó más segura esta vez.

-Es que escuchamos un ruido extraño.- explicó Parvati.

-Me golpeé.- mintió la gryffindor.

-Oh, que mal pensadas nosotras.- habló parvati nuevamente y Hermione estaba segura que esta vez escuchó como se alejaban de su cama hacia la salida.

-En realidad no sería tan mala idea.- murmuró la prefecta percibiendo lo sensible que se encontraba en ese instante, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir a darse un baño.

Minutos luego estaba vistiendo su túnica y bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común donde Ron, Ginny y Harry le esperaban. Los primeros dos hablaban sobre una revista, probablemente de Quiddich, y la pelirroja simplemente esperaba junto a ellos la llegada de Hermione. La castaña se acercó y se percató de la mirada que la pelirroja le dedicó.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- quiso saber la mayor frunciendo el ceño mientras Ron y Harry le dedicaban una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando.

-Parvati y Lavender bajaron cuchicheando sobre ti.- le explicó Ginny con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad.

-¿Qué decían?- preguntó fingiendo desconocimiento, aunque tenia una idea.

-Hablaban sobre sueños húmedos o algo así me pareció escuchar.- explicó Ginny.

-Me he golpeado al despertar y he soltado un grito que confundieron con un grito sexual.- explicó la chica mintiendo sagazmente.

-¿Segura? No tienes porque mentirme.- le comentó Ginny mientras caminaban detrás de Ron y Harry hacia el gran salon.

-Bueno, quizás fue una mezcla de sueño y golpe.- susurró Hermione huyendo de la mirada de la pelirroja avergonzada.

-¿Con quién fue el sueño? Si fue mi hermano no me cuentes.- le pidió la menor con una risita. Potter y el pelirrojo, algunos pasos por delante, se giraron a mirarlas antes de seguir con su plática.

-No, no fue con Ron.- murmuró Mione y Ginny levantó una ceja.

-¿Con Victor? Todos sabemos que mantienes correspondencia con él.- le acuso la Weasley menor con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, no era con Krum.- susurró Hermione cuando llegaron al gran salón.

-¿Con quién entonces?- insistió la pelirroja.

-Cuando este lista te dejaré saber.- susurró la prefecta nerviosamente mientras entraban al comedor y ella disimuladamente recorría la mesa Slytherin mientras se acercaban a sus sillas.

-Estas muy rara estos últimos días ¿Te has sentido bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja sirviéndose zumo de naranja y observando los alimentos en la mesa en un intento de decidir que deseaba desayunar esa mañana.

-Estoy bien.- respondió la Gryffindor sirviéndose comida. La leona mas joven se dio por vencida y se dispuso a comer mientras comentaba sobre los trabajos que debia entregar en la semana. Hermione le daba consejos para poder obtener una mejor calificación y la otra de vez en cuando rodaba los ojos ante lo sabelotodo que podía llegar a ser la prefecta de gryffindor.

Tarde ese mismo día, en el patio interior de Hogwarts, Hermione se encontraba con Ronald y Harry. Los dos chicos jugaban ajadrez tendidos bajo la sombra de un roble viejo que se movia al son de un viento suave. La castaña les observaba jugar y luego volvía su vista hacia su lectura. Llevaban varios minutos en aquella posicion, hasta que el moreno de espejuelos refondos y ojos verdes decidió traer algun tema de conversación mientras movia un peon.

-Snape envió a buscar hojas de Alihotsy. ¿Conseguiste las tuyas, Mione?- preguntó Harry analizando el movimiento de Ronald.

-No, pero le pregunté a Hagrid dónde podrian hallar algunas y me dijo que cerca del invernadero hay un árbol de hienas. Podemos ir cuando ustedes terminen.- ofreció la castaña cerrando el libro y anotando en su libreta la pagina en la cual se habia quedado leyendo.

-No creo que vaya a ir hoy...- murmuró Ron arrugando el ceño y moviendo su torre. Hermione le empujó y el le miró con reproche antes de enfocarse nuevamente en el kuego.

-¿Tu piensas ir hoy, Harry?- interrogó la prefrecta cruzandose de brazos. El de ojos verde no levantó la vista del tablero, perl a Hermione le pareció que tardaba demasiado en responder.

-Es que...quedé en reunirme con Dean en un rato...- explicó Potter sin si quiera mirar a Granger. La de ojos miel rodó los ojos y se puso en pie.

-Entonces iré a buscar mis hojas...ni piensen que les traeré las de ustedes.- les advirtió Hermione, los otros dos estuvieron a punto de quejarse pero decidieron permanecer en silencio y seguir con el juego.

Hay quienes dirán que fue causalidad, otros podrian insinuar que se trataba del destino, pero lo cierto es que mientras Hermione observaba el arbol de hienas decidiendo que hoja debia cortar el olor a chocolate y menta llegó a sus fosas nasales. Su corazon se aceleró y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras ella acaricaba las hojas. Podia sentir al rubio caminando hacia ella, el olor de Malfoy se hacia mas fuerte a medida que él se acercaba. Granger sonrió...sentía emociones mezcladas en su cuerpo.

-Granger...- aquella voz, arrogante y mandona, era música a sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el Slytherin vestido con el uniforme.

-¿Neceistas algo, Malfoy?- quiso ella saber volviendo su atencion a las hojas.

-Vine a cortar las hojas para la poción de mañana. Pero ya que estás aquí aprovecho para recordarte que debemos iniciar el ensayo.- le comentó ubicándose junto a la leona y tanteando algunas hojas. Hermione arrugó el gesto, miró al rubio y descubrió que tenia los ojos cerrados mientras acariaba las hojas.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó confundida.

-Las hojas mas nuevas son mejores para la poción.- explicó el rubio como si fuese algo evidente. Hermione palpó la hoja que había estado apunto de picar y no supo distinguir si era nueva o llevaba un tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes cuales son mas nuevas?- quiso saber ella y el rubio me miró levantando una de sus cejas.

-Nunca estas seguro...pero si cierras los ojos y te concentras...puedes percibir cuales están mas blandas.- explicó él y luego dio un paso y olió la hoja de alihotsy.

-Cuidado...- le advirtió la leona.

-Las hojas nuevas tienen un olor y un sabor mas suave...- explicó Draco arrancando una hoja y guardándola en un envase de cristal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber ella, no había leído eso en ningún libro.

-Me comí algunas cuando pequeño...- admitió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y a Hermione le pareció un gesto demasiado tierno.

-Escuché que estuviste en el hospital...- comentó la gryffindor.

-Si, Granger. Ya sabes...lo de siempre.- explicó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Plumas?- preguntó ella queriendo bromear para que el ambiente pesado desapareciese.

-Además de eso...se me afectó la vista. Snape dijo que mi visión se unió a la del rocho. Quedé casi ciego por algunas horas.- le comentó el rubio cerrando su envase.

-Me imagino que no fue agradable.- susurró ella mirándole fijamente. Draco cortó una hoja más y se la tendió antes de asentir. La castaña verbalizó un gracias con los labios mientras guardaba la hoja que se le ofrecía.

-Todo es incómodo, Granger. Estar ciego fue aun más incómodo. Mi veela fue a verme al hospital.- le comentó Malfoy mientras seguía cortando hojas y tendiéndoselas a la gryffindor. Ellos dos serían la imagen más extraña de ese día.

-¿La viste?- preguntó la castaña sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Miedo a ser descubierta.

-No, estaba casi ciego. Pero la olí.- admitió Draco y Hermione se sonrojó. Él no vió el sonrojo, estaba tanteando una hoja para saber si debía cortarla o no.

-¿Y...que piensas de su olor?- preguntó la Gryffindor. El rubio la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Olia a vainilla como un gran porciento de las chicas de Hogwarts.- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su varita y con un movimiento reducía el tamaño de las cosas que había traído y guardaba todo en su bolsillos.

-Entonces no podrías reconocerla...- murmuró Hermione tanteando el terreno.

-Creo que no...a menos que tocase sus labios.- respondió Draco escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Pero no puedes tocar los labios de todas las chicas.- comentó Granger huyendo de la mirada grisácea de su pareja.

-No tengo pensado hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé si quiero saber quién es.- habló el rubio.

-Claro...sigues prefiriendo transformarte en un rocho.- comentó Hermione bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza.

-Granger. ¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?- cuestionó el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos. Hermione le miró a los ojos y se limitó a negar.

-Entonces... ¿te parece si vamos a la biblioteca e iniciamos el ensayo?- quiso saber el rubio.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?- respondió ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca guardando las distancias.

 _"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado..."_

G. García Marquez

Continuará...

Narradora Nueva: Jajaja prometo que Draco no sufrirá por mucho xD

Pauli Jean Malfoy: jejeje Hermione reaccionará pronto, solo es cuestión de un poco de tiempo xD


	6. Biblioteca

**NarradoraNueva:** Habrán más momentos super tiernos entre ellos *.*

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** jajaja muy pronto Draco sabrá que es Hermione, lo descubrirá antes de lo pensado. Que bueno que te halla gustado el capítulo y espero disfrutes el nuevo. Besos!

 **Ale Penelope:** *.* A mi también me gustan las historias de veela 3 Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por comentar. XOXO

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Biblioteca_

La biblioteca normalmente estaba vacía, muchos solo venían a pedir los libros y se volvían a sus salas o habitaciones. La señora Pince estaba leyendo un libro sobre leyes mágicas cuando vio entrar al lugar a dos jóvenes. Una de sus cejas se levantó en sorpresa al caer en cuenta de que eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy caminando uno junto al otro. Todo el mundo tenía conocimiento sobre la enemistad de esos dos seres, todo Hogwarts habia presenciado mas de una discusión entre ellos; pero ahora, para sorpresa de Pince, ambos estaban caminando en busca de una mesa como si no hubiese algo anormal en su actitud.

-¿Estaran bajo un imperius?- se preguntó la señora bibliotecaria antes de decidir que no era asunto suyo y retomar su antigua lectura.

El rubio y la castaña caminaron hasta el final de la biblioteca; se detuvieron en una pequeña mesa de cuatro plazas sobre la cual había un tintero con una pluma. Cuando se detuvieron ahí Draco dejó caer la mochila de cuero que discretamente había estado sujetando y se sentó en uno de los extremos ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. La castaña levantó una de sus cejas aún de pie y Draco luego de algunos segundos le miró. Por el plazo de algunos segundos ninguno sabía que decir; fue la castaña quien al final decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Busco los libros que tengan que ver con metamorfomagos y tu los de veelas?- cuestionó ella, Draco se limitó a asentir y Hermione rápidamente se encaminó hacia los libros.

El rubio discretamente le siguió con su mirada, el ondular de la tunica de Granger al moverse iba acompañado del movimiento de su cabello. Malfoy sacó de ella sus grises ojos para repasar el lugar. Descubrió que eran, además de otros dos alumnos, los únicos en esa área y luego se puso de pie para acercarse a la bibliotecaria. Al contrario de Hermione Granger, el rubio reconocía que necesitaría ayuda para localizar libros sobre veelas, pero no se sentía cómodo pidiéndole ayuda a la gryffindor directamente.

-Permiso...- interrumpió Malfoy a la señora Pince.

-Dígame, joven.- fue la amable respuesta de la mujer mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y enfocaba su mirada en el rubio.

-¿Dónde podría conseguir libros con información sobre veelas?- interrogó él apoyando las manos en el escritorio de Pince. La señora miró sus manos, pero a él aquello no pareció afectarle.

-Los libros de criaturas semi mágicas están en el pasillo número cuatro. Creo conocer varios tomos que le serán de utilidad. Se los anotaré.- le dijo la mujer y su pluma rasgó un pergamino antes de tendérselo al joven Malfoy.

Draco se giró con pergamino en mano, en poco tiempo estaba en el pasillo indicado leyendo los libros en busca de los que la señora Pince le había escrito. Pasaron algunos minutos y el rubio murmuró entre dientes al no haber conseguido aún los libros. Con el movimiento de su muñeca conjuró sus espejuelos, usualmente no los utilizaba, normalmente se las arreglaba para conseguir leer sin ellos. Pero, tras los últimos eventos, su vista seguía afectada; el profesor Snape incluso le había comentado que en poco tiempo, si su veela no aparecía, podría empeorar su visión.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Malfoy?- cuestionó Hermione a sus espaldas. La castaña había dejado sus libros en la mesa y luego de rastrear varios pasillos había dado con Draco, percatándose de inmediato de que tenia dificultad para encontrar los libros.

El rubio se giró a mirarla y ella ladeó el rostro observándole y meditando si le agradaba como se le veían los espejuelos. Descubrió que no le lucían como a Harry, al moreno le había visto con espejuelos desde siempre, pero Malfoy se veía extraño con ellos. Aun así, se encontró pensando en que le parecía cute la mirada que él le dedicaba en silencio. Sus ojos grises ahora eran resguardados por los espejuelos como si los mismos fuesen una vitrina que resguardaba aquellos destellos del mundo.

-Pince me dijo que estos libros servirían.- habló al fin él tendiéndole el pergamino, Hermione lo tomó, rozando los dedos del chico en el proceso y sintiendo el cosquilleó recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Veamos...- susurró ella y comenzó a mirar entre los libros, Draco estaba junto a ella observando distraídamente hacia donde ella miraba.

-Aquí hay uno...- dijo Granger agarrando un tomo y tendiéndoselo a Malfoy, quien lo sujetó sin protesta alguna antes de verla tenderle otro enseguida.

-Malfoy, en general... ¿qué opinas de las veelas?- preguntó la Gryffindor mientras pasaba sus ojos de un libro a otro en busca del último título que leyó en el pergamino que anteriormente el rubio le había provisto. Draco estaba a su lado derecho mirando hacia los libros que estaban más arriba.

-Son unas criaturas hermosas. Me gusta su filosofía, esa idea de un solo amor. No me gusta su forma de obtener el amor de su pareja...pero eso ya te lo había mencionado en el pasado, Granger.- concluyó él y levantó una mano para agarrar un libro a la vez que Hermione. Ambos iban a por el mismo tomo, Draco lo sujetó primero y ella terminó tocando su mano.

Malfoy bajó entonces la mirada, ella era algunos centímetros menos alta. Hermione miró su mano sobre la de él con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y luego giró el rostro para mirar al rubio. En silencio se miraron a los ojos y por milésimas de segundos ella bajo la vista hacia sus labios. Draco se percató de inmediato, mojó sus labios con su lengua casi imperceptiblemente y la vió imitarle. El rubio lo sabía, sabía que algo andaba mal con la leona; porque la chica que el recordaba hace mucho hubiese dado un salto para alejarse de él y esta que estaba delante suyo simplemente le miraba con lo que a él le parecía deseo.

-Es el último...- susurró Hermione y reaccionó de inmediato, bajando su mano para romper el contacto con el rubio.

Draco tiró suavemente del libro sin dejar de mirarla; Hermione se dio la vuelta y sin más se encaminó hacia la mesa. Malfoy se detuvo un momento al sentir el repentino cambio en el ambiente. Miró a todos lados confundido, por un instante había sentido esa unión extraña que solo conocía por descripciones del profesor Snape. Sentía sobre su cuerpo unos sentimientos que no eran suyos.

 _-Cuando tu veela este lista para marcarte habrán señales...entre ellas lo que decidí llamar el "lazo". Este permite sentir lo que siente una veela cuando se siente atraída físicamente. Es uno de los síntomas más engañosos porque cualquier veela involuntariamente te puede hacer sentir ese lazo.- le comentaba el profesor Snape sentado en su escritorio._

 _-¿Cómo estaré seguro entonces de que es mi veela?- insistió en saber el joven rubio._

 _-La conexión con tu veela será más profunda. Más allá del plano físico, y de la tensión sexual tangible, podrás sentir la otra conexión...la de los sentimientos. Ella se mostrará empática, cariñosa, protectora y sobre todo...te pondrá a ti por encima de su propio bienestar.- enumeró Severus como so lo hubiese leído de un libro que tenia sobre su propio escritorio._

Malfoy tenía cara de puzzle en ese momento, comenzó a caminar en medio de su confusión. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron sobre Granger, la castaña se estaba ubicando en la mesa. Entonces él lo sintió de nuevo: el "lazo". Era ella quien lo estaba conectando con sus emociones. Draco, quien nunca antes había experimentado aquel sentimiento, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, sentía el latido de su corazón acelerarse. Para cuando sus ojos grises volvieron a abrirse, se encontró con Granger mirándolo y otra vez el sentimiento estaba ahí y el contuvo el gemido que se asomó a su boca.

La castaña podía sentir el debate del rubio, sabía que su cuerpo estaba haciendo algo; ella misma sentía una extraña vibra a su alrededor. El dulce aroma a menta que desprendía el rubio se hizo más fuerte... y ella decidió desviar su mirada mientras sentía sus uñas comenzar a crecer. Draco apretó los puños desde su posición y venciendo el sentimiento que le estaba recorriendo se obligó a moverse hacia la mesa.

-Hace calor aquí...- murmuró el rubio sacándose la tunica antes de sentarse delante de la castaña. Ella había levantado el rostro mientras él se sacaba la túnica. Sus ojos castaños desviaron la atención del libro durante algunos segundos percatándose de que el otro había pasado una de sus manos por su cabello con nerviosismo luego de sentarse.

-Un poco...- murmuró ella mojando sus labios antes de abrir un libro. Malfoy miró las manos de ella, inmediatamente percatándose de que hace algunos minutos sus uñas estaban perfectamente cortadas y ahora habían adquirido una forma puntiaguda.

"Granger es una veela..." pensó Malfoy desviando rápidamente su mirada y abriendo uno de los libros que había colocado sobre la mesa. Hubo silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que Draco volvió a percibir el extraño sentimiento y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué, tan repentinamente, sentía ese inexplicable calor? Las veelas no tenían ningún poder mágico que les permitiese enamorar a nadie, pero si tenían la habilidad de influir en las emociones de las personas y transmitirles lo que ellas estaban sintiendo.

Draco lo sabía, los sentimientos que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo no eran suyos. El repentino calor y los escalofríos eran los sentimientos que debían estar recorriendo a Granger. Al parecer, sin percatarse, ella los estaba transmitiendo, creando así un lazo con él. Lo más sorprendente es que ella no parecía haberse enterado de lo que hacía. Draco se acomodó los espejuelos para leer sin poder creer que Hermione Granger se estuviese sintiendo así a causa de su propia presencia. Incrédulo, Malfoy miró alrededor, pero no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca...sólo él podría estar haciéndola sentir así...o algún pensamiento.

Draco intentó concentrarse en su lectura, necesitaba iniciar el trabajo porque en realidad habían desperdiciado el tiempo. Tras un enorme esfuerzo el joven rubio consiguió concentrarse en su lectura, aunque cada cierto tiempo lo sentía. Sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el calor aumentaba y el tenía que mojar sus labios. Cuando aquellos sentimientos lo golpeaban tenía que cerrar los ojos y fingir que pensaba. Las emociones duraban segundos, pero eran fuertes.

Hermione desde la otra esquina luchaba por leer el libro. El olor del rubio, el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo y su ceño fruncido mientras leía la tenía en un estado de desespero en su silla. Inevitablemente se sentía caliente, una presión decía presente en su estomago y su boca la sentía seca. El único motivo por el cual aún no se había abalanzado hacia el rubio era que la pócima de Snape le estaba ayudando a controlarse.

En medio de ese ambiente las horas comenzaron a pasar hasta que la noche cubrió el castillo y algunas personas llegaron a la biblioteca. A medida que gente seguía entrando al lugar Draco se iba distrayendo de los sentimientos que Granger estaba transmitiéndole y se concentraba en los olores y los susurros. Hermione lo percibía distraído, le vió sacarse los espejuelos de mala gana y desaparecerlos sin decir palabra alguna minutos antes de escuchar la voz de Harry. Al girar el rostro, Granger vio a su amigo acompañado de Ginny dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

-Estuvimos buscándote...- le dijo Harry deteniéndose junto a ella sin prestar ninguna atención al rubio que seguía con su lectura como si ellos nunca hubiesen llegado.

-Pensé que habías dicho que estarías muy ocupado.- explicó ella colocando su pluma en el tintero.

-Lo estaba, pero la reunión con los chicos se canceló. ¿Estas ocupada? Ginny y yo tenemos duda con unos trabajos.- explicó el moreno.

-Estoy trabajando en algo, pero siéntense, puedo intentar ayudarles y luego seguir.- habló ella señalando las sillas que quedaban vacías aunque los otros dos Gryffindor no dudaron en lanzar miradas hacia el rubio que pretendía no estar escuchándoles.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Ginny aunque Harry ya estaba tomando asiento, el moreno habia tirado de la silla hasta pegarla casi al borde de la mesa, lo mas lejos posible del extremo donde Draco Malfoy rasgaba su pluma sobre un pergamino.

-Claro,Gin, siéntate.- insistió la castaña.

Sin mas los dos Gryffindor sacaron sus tareas y comenzaron a exponer sus dudas. Eran dos clases distintas, Ginny le preguntaba sobre Estudios Muggle mientras Harry cuestionaba sobre la clase de Astronomía. La castaña respondía sus dudas y luego ellos trabajaban en silencio hasta que una nueva pregunta surcaba sus cabezas. Hermione apenas había avanzado en su pergamino, cuando no estaba respondiéndole a sus amigos, estaba intentando leer un párrafo u obligándose a no percibir la evidente incomodidad que el cuerpo de Draco proyectaba.

El lazo se había roto, Draco lo sabía, porque ya no percibía las emociones de Granger. Estaba nuevamente solo dentro de si mismo y para su sorpresa Malfoy se encontró extrañando las emociones que la Gryffindor le había transmitido. Durante esas horas, habia experimentado sentimientos que nunca antes se le había permitido sentir. Porque él no había tenido el tiempo ni la oportunidad para desatar esas emociones que quería pensar estaban vivas en algún recóndito lugar dentro de su cuerpo. Granger le había permitido experimentarlo, aunque no eran suyas las emociones, sino de ella, pero por algunas horas las sintió suyas.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?- preguntó la castaña. Malfoy se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada del pergamino donde hace algunos minutos habia estado escribiendo y se percató de que habían quedado solos. Estaba tan concentrado en si mismo que no vió a los otros dos Gryffindors abandonar el lugar.

-Esto.- respondió él extendiendo su mano y pasándole el pergamino. La chica se estiró un poco para agarrarlo y comenzó a leer. Sentía la mirada del rubio sobre ella, y eso le impedía concentrarse como debería. Terminó mirándole entre medio de las líneas, bajando la vista cuando se encontraba con los ojos grises del otro.

-Bien. ¿Piensas añadir algo más?- quiso saber la veela devolviéndole el pergamino, el rubio lo tomó sin haber respondido.

-No lo sé. ¿Crees que falte algo?- preguntó él estirándose en su posición.

-Creo haber leído algo sobre el cambio físico que se produce en las veelas cuando estan celosas, ya sabes que son muy posesivas.- comentó Granger bajando la mirada a su libro. Hablar sobre el comportamiento, a veces ilógico, de las veelas le ponía nerviosa: al final ella misma podría verse influenciada por ese comportamiento debido a su nueva condición de semicriatura.

-Si, leí algo en uno de los libros, pero lo ignoré. ¿Crees que deba anotarlo?- interrogó el rubio rebuscando hacia atrás en el libro que tenía abierto.

-Me parece que sí.- respondió la castaña antes de que volviesen a quedar en silencio.

Una hora mas tarde Hermione se habia puesto sobre sus pies y habia abandonado el lugar porque debia reunirse con Ronald y Harry. Draco quedó solo escribiendo sobre el pergamino distraídamente, hace un rato había acabado de leer el primer libro y estaba dispuesto a comenzar el segundo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. El chico de ojos grises levantó la mirada y se encontró con Madame Pince de pie delante de su silla. La mujer le miraba con cierta curiosidad que difícilmente podría ocultar: no todos los días Draco Malfoy es el último alumno en abandonar la biblioteca.

-Ya casi es la hora de cerrar, joven.- explicó la bibliotecaria. Draco miró su reloj sorprendido por el aviso antes de comenzar a guardar todas sus cosas.

-Deje los libros sobre la mesa, yo misma los acomodaré mañan. - le comentó Pince.

Malfoy asintió y salió del lugar seguido de la bibliotecaria que se detuvo a apagar con un movimiento de su varita todos los candelabros de la biblioteca. El castillo estaba en completo silencio, Draco andaba con cierto recelo hacia las mazmorras. Escuchó ruidos mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero decidió no prestar atención a ello. Los fantasmas solían estar despiertos a todas horas así que había una gran posibilidad de que ellos estuviesen oscasionando los extraños sonidos. Esperando la última escalera Draco percibió que el lugar se hacia más frío, era esa clase de frió que normalmente no se percibía en Hogwarts.

Llegó al último escalón mirando a todos lados, a esa hora de la noche él siempre se encontraba en las mazmorras. Sus habilidades de criatura mágica le daban ayudaban a escuchar y ver más allá de lo evidente. Podía percibir que algo rondaba el castillo, una presencia nueva y amenazante. De pie junto al último escalón el rubio se giró a mirar hacia arriba y vió la sombra que se movía en su dirección. Un poco tarde se dejó caer al suelo, sintió el viento frio golpearle la nuca. El rocho llevó su mano a su cabeza, percibiendo la frialdad ahí donde la sombra le habia tocado.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó una voz a lo lejos. El rubio abrió los ojos, pero nuevamente había oscuridad delante de él, su respiración se habia hecho errática, estaba entrando en trance nuevamente. El miedo había incitado una transformación.

Hermione estaba arrodillada delante de él, habia estado en el campo revisando unas flores que solo habrían sus petalos de noche y las cuales necesitaba para una poción. Cuando la chica iba de regreso a la torre percibió el aroma de Malfoy. La castaña no podía asegurar porqué el chico se encontraba en el suelo, pero rápidamente fue consciente de que estaba sufriendo una de sus transformaciones. Granger colocó sus manos en la espalda de él con el fin de ayudarle a levantarse, sintió como el rubio se aferraba a sus brazos buscando balance. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero los ojos de Malfoy estaban brillantes como el sol.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Draco sin soltarle los brazos: preocupado de que hubiese alguien observándole en el estado en el cual se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, soy yo.- susurró Hermione, su voz baja, su veela tomando rápidamente control de su voz más no de sus acciones.

-Eres tu...- susurró el rubio y sin soltarla usó su agarre en los brazos de la chica para inmovilizarla contra la pared de piedra más cercana. Hermione se sorprendió de la confianza con la cual Malfoy le habia inmovilizado.

-No me estás viendo...- susurró la castaña percibiendo la mirada perdida de Malfoy.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¿Por qué no tomas lo que es tuyo y acabamos con esta maldición?- preguntó el rubio sin soltar a la chica. Estaba lleno de coraje, estaba cansado de quedarse ciego de repente, estaba cansado de tomar pociones para reducir sus dolores.

-Tranquilo...- intentó calmarle Granger, su voz haciéndose mas baja a medida que escuchaba al otro.

-Si vas a reclamarme acaba y hazlo...sino...dímelo para acelerar el proceso y transformarme en un rocho. ¿Sabes de mi caso, verdad? ¿Sabes que estoy condenado si no me reclamas?- siguió hablando el rubio, había enojo en su voz. Malfoy podia sentir las repercusiones de su naturaleza a lo lejos, un punzante dolor en su espalda que era tranquilizado por el aroma a vainilla de su veela.

-¿Tu quieres que te reclame? - preguntó la veela, Malfoy la soltó retrocediendo unos pasos, tropezando con la mochila de cuero que había traído en su mano y habia quedado en el suelo luego de su caída. Hermione le vio tropezarse y pensó en acercarse, pero el rocho habia extendido su mano derecha señalándole a la otra que mantuviese la distancia.

-¿A ti te importa si quiero que me reclames?- preguntó el rubio aun en su posición en el suelo. Sus ojos perdidos y su mente confundida. Él estaba por levantarse cuando sintió el peso de la veela sobre su cintura, segundos luego percibió sus labios rozando su mandíbula.

-Me importa...- susurró Granger subiendo hasta el oído del rocho, sus dientes mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No hagas eso...- le advirtió Draco y la giró inmovilizándola bajo su cuerpo. Su veela era mas pequeña que él y mas delgada. Él movió sus manos al cabello de la chica: lo traía trenzado.

-Salte.- murmuró Hermione, siendo consciente del cambio en su cuerpo, sus colmillos habían comenzado a mostrarse al igual que sus zarpas. La veela percibía el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y como la poción perdía su efecto sobre ella.

-Tu empezaste. ¿No te gusta perder el control?- interrogó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona, el rubio era incapaz de negar que aunque quería, su naturaleza le hacía incapaz de resistir el deseo de acercarse a su veela.

-Basta, no me hables así...es peligroso...- le advirtió la veela en voz muy baja. Sus ojos fijos en el chico que se encontraba sobre ella. Él le miraba fijamente con sus ojos brillantes, pero sin verla. Ella se permitió bajar la mirada hasta sus labios antes de volver a verle a los ojos.

-¿Es peligroso? ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a morder?- cuestionó Malfoy acariciando la mejilla de la chica con una de sus manos antes de sentir las manos de la veela en su cuello: acariciando el final de su cabello.

No hubo respuesta verbal por parte de Granger, solo les giró hasta que ella estuvo sobre el rocho. Draco se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de la veela sobre los suyos. Era un beso dulce a pesar de la agresividad con la cual ella se habia vuelto a colocar sobre él. La escuchó jadear suavemente y reprimió la sonrisa burlona que se acercó a sus labios. Hermione había sobrepasado su línea de dominio propio, para cuando se separó de los labios del rubio, ya había perdido todo control, inclinó el rostro comenzó a morder juguetonamente el cuello de Malfoy. Draco subió sus manos a la cintura de la chica al sentir sus dientes.

-Te voy a marca, Malfoy.- le avisó la castaña, su voz completamente diferente al tono dulce de Hermione Granger. Malfoy sintió el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo...pese a su opinión sobre las veelas, su cuerpo parecía darle la bienvenida a la chica que aún era incapaz de ver.

-Espera. No puedo verte... ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Malfoy sujetándola de los hombros para detenerla. La veela soltó un gruñido inmediatamente, pero antes de que respondiese se escucharon unos murmullos a su espalda y el rubio sintió el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo antes de caer inconsciente.

Continuará...

¿Comentarios? ¿Qué creen que halla ocurrido? ¿Quién les habra encontrado? ¿Qué habrá golpeado a Draco?


End file.
